


Dean Winchester VS The World

by KindleFire21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Bisexual Dean, Cheating, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Castiel, Lean Mean Dean is gonna kick some ass, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindleFire21/pseuds/KindleFire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has gone from girl to girl and no luck. Until he finds himself falling for the mysterious and beautiful Castiel Novak. But in order to date him, Dean must defeat his seven evil exes aka The League of Evil Exes. Along the way, Dean learns that if he wants something so bad that he must fight for it.<br/>Based on Scott Pilgrim VS The World</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys, I just learned the bass line from Final Fantasy 2." Dean told them. He plays the bass line on his bass.

He was at his friend, Chuck's house for their band rehearsal. Dean was part of a band called Team Free Will, which consists of his good friend, Chuck; their strange groupie friend, Garth; and Dean's ex-girlfriend, Jo. Chuck was really serious about the music and bands. Sometime it annoys Dean every time Chuck complains about getting gigs.

"Okay, guys," said Chuck. "I've been needing to get us a gig at the RockIt. Hopefully, the Boss will see us or hear us."

"You obviously think that the Boss is gonna be at the RockIt," Jo asked him. "He has better things to do than watch our band."

Jo had a way of bringing people down. She used to be more positive in high school. That's when she and Dean broke up, and her attitude changed to a more negative mood.

"Oh, come on, Jo," Dean tries to calm her down. "This guy is one of the most famous music producers. He has to hear us. We could be the next indie rock band of Lawrence."

"Even better than Knights of Hell including—" Jo mentions.

Dean cuts her off. "Never mention her name ever again."

"Roger that, D.W." Jo salutes him.

As Garth was fixing one of the amps, he says, "So, Dean, didn't Sam mention that you got a new girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Dean smiled. "Her name is Becky Rosen. She's about eighteen years-old, very hyper, and so adorable."

"Is she still in high school?" Garth asked him.

"Yes, I-I know she's a bit young, but she's very mature for her age." The doorbell rang. "And that is for me." Dean got up and answered the door.

In front of him was his new girlfriend, Becky Rosen. "Hey, Sweetheart," she says as she plants a small kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, Becky." Dean invites her in. He closes the door behind her. "Guys, this is Becky. Becky, these are my friends, Garth, Jo, and Chuck."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys," Becky smiles at them.

 "So you're Dean's new girlfriend, eh?" Jo asks her.

"Yes, I am." She answers her.

"Let me ask you something. Are you a bit young to be dating a low-life, sorry excuse for a twenty-three year-old who's in between jobs and can barely afford his own car?" Jo grinned.

Becky looked at Dean for a moment. He bit his lip and sighed, "Thank you, Jo, for telling her all of that."

"My pleasure." Jo smirks.

"Becky and I are heading out so see you guys later." Dean puts on his jacket and leads Becky out the door.

As they walked off the porch, Becky asked Dean, "Do you live here or something?"

"Oh, no, Chuck and Garth live here." He informs her. "I live a few blocks from here."

"Do you live alone?" She asks him curiously.

"No, I live with my friend, Charlie. She's one of my best friends in the world."

"Wait!" Becky stops him. "Charlie is a girl?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, she is a girl. It's totally cool. Charlie is a lesbian so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Oh, okay. Just to be clear, full on lesbian, correct?" She asks him.

"Charlie wouldn't even kiss a guy if it would save her life." Dean assures her.

They got into his Impala and drove off. Dean puts in the song More Than A Feeling by Boston. "What song is this?" Becky asked him.

"More Than A Feeling by Boston." Dean tells her. "You've never heard of this song?"

"No, I haven't. I always thought this song was like for old guys."

"Well technically I am a little too old for you." He reminds her.

"No, you're not." She assures him. "My dad is like eight years older than my mom so you're good."

Dean stopped by the music shop. He and Becky started looking through all the CDs. "ACDC, Van Halen, Bon Jovi, Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin, and all of them are my favorites." Dean tells Becky.

"Yeah, my dad listens to all of this," Becky informs him. "His favorite song is Wanted Dead or Alive."

"Good song. My brother and I would always jam out to that song."

"Oh, yeah, Sam, right? How's he doing?"

"He applied for Stanford. Sam is really anxious about getting something. That place is the school of his dreams."

"Well you must be very proud of him." Becky looks up at one of the workers next to her. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the albums for the Knights of Hell?"

"It's right next to the Abbadon cardboard, Chipmunk." Bela rudely points out. She notices Dean looking down at the CDs ignoring her. "Oh, Dean Loose-Chester, what a coincidence?"

"Hey, Bela," he muttered. "You didn't have to be so rude to her."

"Well I'm not sorry that your new girlfriend is Lil' Miss Sunshine over here. Are you coming to my party tonight or not?"

"I don't want to. Why? Because it's your party. Also, you and Chuck broke up like four months ago."

"People move on, Dean. Anyways have fun with Perky Polly." She sarcastically smirks. Then, she walks off.

Becky turns to her boyfriend. "Who's Bela?" She asks him.

"She's Chuck's ex-girlfriend. First class, all-American bitch. Apparently, Chuck has a thing for total bitches like her."

"Sheesh! Can we head over to the library? I've been needing to get something."

Dean drives his girlfriend over to the local library. In the non-fiction section, Becky stacks a few books in Dean's hands. "What are these books for?" Dean asks her.

"For biology." Becky answers him. "Mr. Crispo wants us to do this experiment on plants or something like that. Biology is my worst subject."

"It's okay. It was my worst subject too. Mrs. Gladden failed me for the semester during my junior year."

"Oh, what for?" Becky stacks another book on Dean.

"We were dissecting pigs and I accidentally dropped my gum in there."

She laughs. "Did you get it out?"

"Oh, hell no. It was covered in pig juice. There was no way that I was gonna get that."

Becky laughs once more. "That's all I need. Come on, Honey." He and Becky walked down the stairs. Before they could go any further, Dean froze for a moment.

Something caught his eye. No, it wasn't something. It was someone. Never before in twenty-three years has Dean seen anybody like him.

At the first desk of the library was the librarian handing a package to a mysterious but attractive man. The guy was a bit short and built. He had on some kind of suit with a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a black blazer. Over the blazer was a dirty trench coat. His physical appearance immediately stunned Dean. The guy's skin was slightly tanned, his hair was as black as the feathers of a raven, and his eyes were the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen.

As the guy walks away from the desk, he caught Dean staring at him. Dean couldn't look away at all. His eyes were locked on him and his jaw dropped. The mysterious guy kept walking with the package in his hands and left.

Even though he left, Dean could stop replaying the memory in his head. The song More Than A Feeling kept playing in his head over and over again. "Dean," Becky said his name. "Dean? Dean?"

All of a sudden, Dean shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Uh?" He said.

"Are you okay? You like froze."

"Uh…yeah, I just do that a lot. I think it's some mental thing that runs in my family."

"Oh, okay. Let's just go check these books out."

After a long day, Dean returns home and falls onto the couch. "Long day, Dean?" Charlie asked him

"Becky and I hung out." He tells her. "Also, I think I'm possibly gay for this guy I saw at the library."

"No way! You're going queer for someone you just met?"

"Not met. I just saw him and it's like…heaven showered me with gold and love." Dean describes it.

Charlie gives him a look. "Holy crap. I always wanted a gay friend so just break up with Becky and go ask the guy out."

He gets up from the couch. "I can't do that. Becky is so sweet and innocent. I can't just breaks her heart like that."

"Then forget about this guy and keep dating your fake high school girlfriend."

"I can't forget about this guy, Charlie. He's in my head and I feel like he's the Hall to my Oates."

"Or in this case, the Simon to your Garfunkel." She added.

"Exactly!" He exclaims. "I want to meet him, but I don't know about Becky. I don't wanna hurt her."

Charlie grabs some wine and two glasses. She opens it and pours it both glasses. "So what are you thinking?" She asks him.

"Seeing him," he mumbles. "He could be the one." _Ring!_ Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers it, "Hello?"

"Dean, are you seriously thinking about cheating on your fake high school girlfriend with a guy in a trench coat?" His brother asks him.

"Who the hell told you that?" Dean asks.

"Are you telekinetic, Sam?"

"It's telepathic, Dean. Also, Charlie told me."

Dean looks over at his roommate, who was already pouring some wine in her empty glass. "She's barely on her second glass. How the hell does she do that?"

"Never mind that. Dean, you shouldn't be cheating on that poor girl. Out of all people, you should know how shitty it is to get cheated on."

"Don't bring it up, Sammy." He warns his little brother.

"Abbadon." Sam said the familiar name.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean hisses at his brother. He angrily hangs up the phone. Dean looks over at Charlie, who was already passing out from the alcohol she consumed.


	2. First Impressions

Later on that evening, Dean headed over to Bela's party along with his friends. Even though he disliked Bela, Dean decided to suck it up for the night.

"You think the Boss might be here?" Chuck asked them.

"Yes, Chuck," Jo sarcastically smirks.

"Don't be so negative, Jo." He tells her.

"Then quit asking stupid questions." She replies.

"You think there might be any hot chicks here?" Garth asks Dean.

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think so, Garth. I have my eye on somebody else." He mentions.

His face was scouring throughout Dean's mind. Dean couldn't stop thinking about the unknown man in the trench coat. Even though he had a girlfriend, Dean was already picturing his first encounter with the guy. He figured that he would never see him again.

Dean leans up against the wall taking sips of his alcohol in his red cup. Next to him was Garth. "So guy talk?" Garth asks him. Out of all his friends, Garth was the most awkward numbskull Dean had ever met.

"Sure, Garth," Dean says. "What do you have in mind?"

"I've heard that some women have been wanting penises."

Once he says that, Dean spits his beer back in his cup. "Not for sex. For convenience."

"Garth, sometimes I worry about you." Dean tells him. "We all do."

"Hey, dude, you wanna know something. That guy in the trench coat is really creeping me out." He points to the left ahead. He looked in Garth's direction.

And there he was: the trench coat guy. Dean could already feel a flow of heat spread through his veins. The guy wasn't really talking to anybody. He was leaning up against the wall by himself. He was drinking his beer and look at everything.

Dean left Garth and went to go find Gabriel. He's the guy who knows everybody. After going through everybody at the party, he finally found Gabe at the staircase talking to two girls. "Hey, Gabe," Dean taps his shoulder.

Gabe grins at him. "Dean Winchester, how's it hanging?"

"You know everybody, right?" He asks him. "Do you know that guy with the dirty trench coat and blue eyes?"

"Oh, yeah, that's Castiel Novak. He's new to Lawrence. He just moved here from New York."

"New York? Crap, he's a city boy!" He mumbled.

"Hold up, dude. Are you interested in him?" Gabe asks him.

"What? No!" Dean quickly defends himself.

"It's totally fine, Dean. He's gay." Gabe informs him.

The word made Dean's heart skip a beat. "He is? Like actually gay?"

"In between Neil Patrick Harris and Elton John. That's all I know about him. Why don't you ask Anna and Ruby about him?"

Dean walks over to the two girls at the bottom of the staircase. "Ruby, Anna, I have some questions."

"Your clothes are so late seventies," Ruby insulted him.

"Very funny." He smirks. "What can y'all tell me about Castiel?"

"Castiel Novak?" Anna said his name. "Well he just had a real nasty breakup with this guy named Lucifer. He has dated a lot of people."

"He's irresistible to both the same and opposite sex." Ruby informs him.

Dean begins asking everybody at the party about this Castiel. All of their answers were different but the same.

"He's one of the coolest guys ever," Kevin Tran said. "That guy is something you've never seen before."

"When you're with him, it's like you're in heaven," said Inias. "One of the purest, most kindest heart ever."

"I heard he's like the Apollo Rocket of Love," said Naomi.

"That guy is mind blowing," said Bartholomew. "He'll literally take you on a new level."

"Some say that he came from that beautiful city in the sky," said Hannah.

"Castiel is such a badass," said Rachel. "It's like when he walks in, sparks actually fly."

"Dean Winchester, you stay away from him," Bela warns him.

"Why? I need to meet him." Dean anxiously says.

"Look, Dean. Castiel is the coolest guy at my party. He moved here a week ago and he works for Amazon. I don't want him leaving because you have a big, obvious, gay crush on him."

"I don't have a crush on him." Dean tells her.

"Do I look stupid? I can see how you are every time you hear his name."

"What if I want to meet him?" Dean asks her.

"You will experience the worse thing in the history of battles." She informs him. "Now don't go anywhere near him or you'll end up dead."

Not listening to what Bela told him, Dean made his way toward Castiel. For a moment, he stood there quietly next to him. His heavy cologne scent made Dean loose a bit of control. "Uh…hey." Dean awkwardly says.

"Hey." Cas responded. It made Dean's stomach twists in a knot.

"You know about Pac-Man?" He regretfully asks him.

"I've heard of him." Castiel show no emotion to anything Dean was saying.

"Originally, he was called Puc-Man but they changed it because people would change the P to F and its a whole mess after that." He nervously chuckled.

"Pretty interesting." Cas took a sip of his drink. "Are you hitting on me?"

Dean nearly choked. "I-I am not hitting on you. That's crazy. How did you know that?"

"You're really sweating and I've never met anybody who would tell me something that is so futile and completely pointless."

"Oh, that's a bit embarrassing. You know a lot of words. The name's Dean Winchester." He introduces himself.

Finally, Castiel looks at him for the first time. "I'm Castiel Novak."

"Castiel? That's a very funny name. You have a nickname or something else."

"No, it's just Castiel, although my ex used to call me Cassie."

"Can I call you Cas?" He asked him.

"Cas? Well it doesn't sound like a girl's name so I'm fine with that."

"How come you wear that trench coat?" Dean ask him another question.

"I got it when I was in college. I guess I developed a deep attachment to this trench coat."

"So you think it's mostly your style?" He asked him.

"Well thanks for dumbing it down."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone forever." Dean quickly walks away from him. He regretted all the stupid things he said to Cas.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Dean couldn't help but stalk the guy. Dean couldn't exactly figure out why he kept looking for him. There was just something about Castiel that drove him crazy. It was like looking at him even made Dean's heart melt into place.

After an hour and a half passed, Cas finally left the party. Since Cas was gone, Dean decided to leave the party as well. He falls on the couch and dreams of the beautiful Castiel. Those words that came from his perfect mouth and his blue eyes looking into Dean's own eyes.

"Charlie," moaned Dean. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie! I think I'm in love!"

"Well I'm in luck," Charlie responded. "We're out of wine."

"He was so pure and good," Dean rambled on about Castiel.

"Can we pretend that Cas is a girl? If so, I'll listen more." Charlie hops on the couch next to Dean.

"His eyes were so blue." Dean told the redhead.

"Her eyes were so blue." Charlie kept imagining a woman.

"He was so interesting and innocent." He said another thing.

"She was so interesting and innocent." Charlie repeated.

"He could be the one, Charlie. The one for me. Anyways good night, Char."

"Nighty night, Dean." She slurred. "Don't let…the bedbugs bite your ass."


	3. Heaven Knocking on Your Door

"Charlie!" Dean hollers at her.

The redhead wakes up with a major headache. She looks over at her best friend, who was sitting in front of the door. "Uh…Dean?" Charlie yawned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the mail," he answers. "You see Cas works for Amazon and I ordered something from there. He's gonna come and deliver to me."

"Wow." She rubs her eyes. "You're really crazy about this guy, uh? I've never seen you so…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Crazy? Happy? Any of those words come to mind at all?" Dean anxiously asks.

"I was just gonna say that I'd never picture you to be gay. Welcome to life of homosexuality." She gets up to go to the bathroom.

Bleep! Dean checks his computer to find that he has an email. He opens it and reads it.

_Dear Dean Winchester,_

_My name is Uriel Milton. Tomorrow evening, I challenge you to a fight to the death. If you back down, I will come for you and destroy you._

_Sincerely, Uriel Milton_

Dean tilts his head in confusion. "Uriel Milton?" He says under his breath. "Must be a prank." He simply deleted the message.

At that moment, Charlie walks out of her bedroom. "What's up?" She asks him.

"Oh, just an email," he answers her. "Going to work?"

"Yeah, day off?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, I'm gonna wait for Cas to get here." He informs her.

"Are you sure about this guy, Dean? To be honest, most of your relationships haven't exactly worked out so much."

Dean gives her a look. "What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Let's look at this logically, shall we?" She sat down on the recliner. "Your first girlfriend was Cassie Robinson during junior year. Then, you dated Lisa Braeden and loss your virginity to her. After that, you dated Jo. Then, you dated—"

Dean cuts her off. "Never use the A word!"

"Continuing. After she dumped your ass, you decided to get with that little school girl. Basically, Dean, I haven't seen you act this way with anybody, especially a guy."

"I don't know what makes me go crazy about him, Charlie. I never liked guys before. I never even kissed a guy."

Charlie shrugs her shoulders. "Neither have I. While you wait for your Prince Charming, I'm gonna be at work. Have fun, Dork."

"See you later, Geek!" He hollers. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Charlie leaves him by himself.

After Charlie left, Dean desperately waited for Cas. He couldn't imagine how overwhelming it will be to see him again.

Later on, he fell asleep on the couch. In his dream, Dean found himself in the middle of a desert. His eyes wandered all over searching for any living thing.

Suddenly, Cas appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, Dean," he said. "What's going on?" Dean asked him. "Am I dead?"

"No, just dreaming." Cas informs him. "I'm here to warn you about something."

"Warn me about what? What's going on?"

"Get ready," Cas tells him.

"Ready for what?" Dean shook his head in confusion.

"The League of Evil Exes." 

"Exes? What the hell does that mean?"

"I have to go. I'm gonna go deliver this package you order." A pair of giant black wings grew out of Cas's back. He flies away leaving Dean by himself.

Dean opens his eyes and finds himself in the living room. He quickly ran towards the front door and opens it. There was Castiel with a package in his hand and his finger on the doorbell, which barely rang.

"Dean Winchester?" Cas awkwardly says.

"Hey, Cas." He leans against the door trying to relax. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You ordered a package. Could you sign here?" He holds a clipboard and a pen toward Dean.

"I had a dream that you were delivering this package to me. Isn't that weird?"

"It's not weird at all." Cas nodded. "It's actually interesting."

"Listen, I know we only met once, but I think you're pretty cool. More than cool." Dean could feel his heart ready to burst out of his chest. "I was wondering if . . . if you wanted to hang out with me."

"You want me to hang out with you?" Cas asked him.

"Yes, yes, I do." He finally found his confidence.

"If I say yes, will you sign for your damn package?" 

In a matter of seconds, Dean quickly signs the paper and throws the package across the room. "So yeah, eight o'clock?" He smiled at him.

* * *

 

In the evening, Dean waited outside in the park for Cas. He couldn't describe how flabbergasted and nervous he was. Castiel showed up surprising Dean. "Hey, you came," Dean says. "And right on time."

"Did you think that I would show up late?" Cas asked him.

"Nah, I just assumed that you were too cool to arrive on time."

"Well you assumed wrong." Both of them started walking. "So you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah, I grew up here. All my friends and family are here…although life has been pretty tough for me."

"How tough?" Cas asks him.

"When I was a kid, my mom died in house fire. My dad had to work two jobs to get food on the table. During that, I had to take care of my brother, Sam. I practically raised him myself."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't know that about you. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?" He looks at Dean with his pretty blue eyes.

"I'm an Aquarius." He reveals to him. "I enjoy sunsets and walks on the beach."

Out of nowhere, Cas bursts out laughing. It scared Dean for a moment. He had never seen such emotion on Castiel's face.

Finally, he calms down and asks, "What's wrong? Is it my laugh? Because I snort when I laugh really hard."

"No, it's just…I thought you were like Spock. Showing no emotion, but you laughed for the very first time."

"Yeah, it's weird. I have never actually laughed that hard. I've never actually laughed before."

"There's a lot more if you wanna know." Dean murmured.

"I would love to get to know you better." He answers.

Dean couldn't help but blush. "Let's see. I…love apple pie and fast food restaurants. My favorite song is a tie between Led Zeppelin's "Ramblin' On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues.'"

"I see that you're very old-schooled," Cas comments. "This isn't exactly a bad date."

A bell chimed in Dean's head. "Date?" He stuttered.

"Yes, this is a date," Cas tells him. "You asked me out, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I thought you just wanted to hang out. I did think this was a date. Honestly, you're the first guy I've ever been on a date with."

"Really? Well you're the first honest guy I've ever been on a date with."

"Yeah, most of the dates involve me using cheesy pick-up lines and flirting."

"You haven't exactly flirted with me. I'm horrible at flirting."

"It's alright. Just say something you like about me."

"I'll give it a try." Cas clears his throat. "Dean…I…uh…I like the parts of your face…that aren't covered in hair."

The little compliment made Dean laugh. "That's nice to know," he laughed. "I like your teeth."

"Really?" Cas asks. "Yeah, it's great to see you smile. Also, I love your eyes. They're like really blue."

"Thank you, Dean. I love your eyes as well."


	4. 1st Evil Ex-Boyfriend

Soon both men went to Castiel's apartment. Dean sat on his couch while Cas got them beers. "Here." Cas hands him a beer and sits next to him. "Sorry, I only have light beers. I don't drink that much."

"It's cool. It's not like drugs. Do you do drugs?"

"Only once. That's because my friend, Crowley talked me into it. The next thing I knew I was collected honey in zipper bags and handing them to people."

Dean laughs. "You're weird in a good way. So how did you end up in Lawrence?"

"Well I needed to escape the Big Apple." Cas explains to him. "Lucifer always told me that Lawrence was the perfect place to escape to."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Dean blurts out.

"Uh…my ex-boyfriend. I kinda don't wanna talk about him."

"No problem. I know what it's like with the whole relationship thing. None of my relationships have really worked out."

"Neither have mine. That's the whole reason I moved here. I was always on my own growing up. My mother died when I was born and I only met my father once. He gave me away to an orphanage. I was raised with a bunch of brothers and sisters by Father Joshua. He was actually the closest thing I had to a father."

"Yeah, same thing for my uncle Bobby. He raised me and Sammy. More of a father to me than my dad ever was."

During a moment of silence, both of them stare at the wall. Cas hesitantly leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. It was too quick, but Dean was actually surprised. "I'm sorry." Cas apologizes. "I-I don't know what came over me."

Seeing him shamefully looked down at his feet, Dean said, "Don't be…don't be sorry."

They gazed into each other's eyes. Finally, both leaned in for a passionate kiss. It was the first time Dean had ever kissed a guy. He didn't expect to like it so much. Cas has the most softest lips and a scent that made Dean kiss him more.

When he pulled back, Dean breathed, "Wow, that was…awesome."

"Fascinating," Cas mumbled.

Dean kisses him again. Then, he kisses him on his cheeks, jawline, and neck. It made Cas giggle, "Dean, stop it!"

He pulls back and whispers to him, "I wanna stay."

* * *

 Early in the morning, Dean and Cas walked out of Cas's apartment. "So this is exactly a one night stand, right?" Dean asked him.

"I hope not," he answered. "Why? I wasn't an experiment, was I?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that…you're the first guy I've done that with. It's better with you than any other girls."

"How?" Cas questioned him.

"Well you don't have any boobs, you don't get pregnant, and we both know how to handle each other. Plus, I wanna see you again."

"What do you suggest?"

"My band is playing at the RockIt tonight at eight o'clock. You should totally come."

"You have a band?"

"Yeah, we're terrible. You wanna come? You can meet all my friends."

"Sure, I'll come. Here's my number."

Cas hands him a piece of paper reading:

**Castiel**

**612-0829**

**XXXXXXX**

Later on, at night, Cas came to the RockIt. He walked in surprising Dean once again. "Hey, you totally came," Dean said.

"Yes, I did totally come," Cas responded. "You wanted me to come, remember."

Dean froze there staring at him. He couldn't help but gaze at him. Next to them was Dean's younger brother, Sam. Seeing them in awkward silence, he clears his throat and tells Castiel, "Please, excuse my brother. He's chronically enfeebled. I'm Sam."

"Hi, I'm Castiel," he introduces himself.

"This is his roommate, Charlie, my girlfriend, Dorothy…oh and this is Becky." He grins.

Becky walks over and hugs Dean, who looked at Cas from behind. When Becky pulled away, she coos to him, "I'm so proud of you. Chuck even made me wear this." She shows him a red t-shirt with Team Free Will in black letters.

"Oh, that's awesome," Dean nervously said. "Uh…Becky, have you met Cas?"

"Hi, I'm Becky," she introduces herself.

"Castiel," he says his name. "Well I have to go. Hope y'all enjoy the show." Dean walks backstage as the rest of his friends sat at the upstairs table.

Seeing Dorothy next to her, Charlie decides to hit on her. "So, Dorothy, do they suck or what?" Charlie asks her.

Dorothy awkwardly answers, "They have not started playing yet."

"That was a test, Dorothy. And you passed." She smiles at her.

Sam turns to Cas and asks him, "So how do you know Dean?"

"He's my friend," he answers. "We met at Bela's party."

"Friend? That's funny. He has a lot of friends so it's hard keeping track of all of them."

"Really? I don't have a lot of friends. Dean and I do share a more profound bond."

"That's interesting. Hey, Becky, you wanna tell us how you met Dean?"

"Well, it's kind of a funny story," she begins to explain. "I was at—Oh, my God! They're about to go on."

The manager at the microphone goes up and announces, "Next up is Team Free Will, so…yeah give it up for Team Free Will."

"I love you, Team Free Will!" Becky screamed her head and fainted once they started playing.

_I will be the gentle breeze in your hair the fluttered kisses over your skin the image seared onto your eyelids the one to walk amongst your dreams keep safe my memories cradle my body close careful, hold tight_

_I am like golden sand_

_Don't let me slip away love, hold me, keep me warm and in return, when you turn cold_

_I will be your warm embrace_

_I will welcome you home_

All of a sudden, something bursts through the ceiling. It was a guy. He landed on his feet and we stopped playing. "Dean Winchester," he cackled.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"My name is Uriel Milton," he hissed at me. "And I am Castiel's first…evil ex-boyfriend!"

"Your what?!" Dean looks at Castiel with other eyes on him.

"Uh…anybody need a drink?" Cas awkwardly asks.


	5. Evil Ex Number One

Mr. Winchester…consider our fight begun!" Uriel growls. In slow motion, he jumps in the air.

"Fight!" Charlie yells from the top.

Uriel is about to punch Dean until he held his guitar in his hands and hits him in the head with it. He flies back onto the dance floor.

"Oh, God," gasped Castiel.

Dean hands his guitar to Garth and walks onto the dance floor. At that moment, Uriel hops back onto his feet.

"Well, well, well," Uriel grins. "You're quite the opponent, Winchester."

"Watch out," Charlie says from above. "It's that _one_ guy."

When Dean turns around, Uriel throws the first punch. Each time he threw a punch, Dean either ducked or blocked a punch. Then, Uriel kicked him in the back of his knee falling on his back. Once the evil guy reached down for him, Dean grabbed his arm and kicked his foot to his stomach flipping Uriel on the other side of him. Both of them get back up on their feet.

Before anything else could happen, Deans stops him, "Wait, we're fighting over Cas?"

"Didn't you get my email explaining the situation?" Uriel awkwardly asks.

"Uhh…I skimmed it." Dean answered.

"Mt-mm." Charlie nodded.

Yet again Uriel charged towards him. Dean threw a punch, only to be blocked by Uriel's arm. He was then kicked multiple times in the stomach. He lets go and swung his arm at Dean. Dean blocked both arms and slammed his forehead against Uriel's forehead. Then, Dean kneed Uriel in the rib cage. Uriel leaned down and Dean kneed him in the face. With a little bit of control, Uriel swung his arm at him again. Dean twisted his arm, but he gets his other arm swung at him. He catches the other one and crosses them to hold them against Uriel's chest.

Dean looks up at Cas and asks aloud, "You really went out with this guy?"

In the moment of silence, Cas answers, "Yeah…in eight grade."

"And?" Dean asked, curious about the background story of Castiel and Uriel's relationship.

Cas sighs, "I came out in eight grade and everybody bullied me for it. That was when I met Uriel. He was the only gay, non-white boy in school. We joined forces and took them all down. Nothing can beat Uriel's _mystical powers_. He was my first kiss and that was the only kiss we shared. After a week and a half, I told him to hit the showers."

It hit Dean just like that. "What do you mean by mystical powers?" He asked.

Uriel throws himself away from Dean and points to Cas, "You'll pay for this, Novak!" He turns back and floats into the air. "You wanna know what happens when you touch me?" Uriel cackles. "You just get burned!"

A fireball forms in his hands and he throws them directly at Dean. Luckily, Dean ran from all of them. He headed towards the stage, which his band ran to the backstage.

"This was not in the deal," Chuck exclaims.

After throwing a few more fireballs, Uriel stops and says, "Dean, come out, come out, wherever you are."

Suddenly, Dean appears with a fire extinguisher. He blows out the fire left by the fireballs. Seeing him, Uriel tosses more fireballs at him. Dean extinguishes them as they come at him.

Finally, he aims right at Uriel and extinguishes him. When he stops, Uriel looks at him in amazement.

"If I burn, you burn with me!" Dean leaps into the air and bashes Uriel on the head with the fire extinguisher. Suddenly, Uriel disappears.

Dean lands in his feet with a couple of coins falling in front of him. "Sweet. Free change." He begins to pick them up.

After a moment of silence, Cas turns to Sam and says, "Well, it was nice meeting you. Tell your lesbian friends I said bye."

As he walks away, Sam was confused by what he said. "Lesbian friends?" He turns back to find Charlie making out with Dorothy. "Charlie, again?!"

Dean counts all of his coins and mumbles, "A dollar and forty cents? That's it?"

"It's worth it," Cas says dragging him out the door. "Trust me."

They get in Dean's Impala and awkwardly sat there as Dean drives. "So what was that all about?" Dean asked him. "With Uriel?"

Cas takes a deep breath and says, "Dean, if we're gonna date, you may have to defeat my seven evil exes."

The last three words struck him like lightning. "You have seven evil ex-boyfriends?"

"Exes." Castiel corrected him.

"And I have to fight—"

"Defeat." Cas corrects him again.

"Defeat your seven evil exes if we're going to date? We're dating?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, we are, right?"

"Yes, I-I want to date you. I'm actually glad that we established that."

* * *

 

After a long night with Castiel, Dean returns home in a good mood. He walks in with a big smile on his face.

Charlie was in the kitchen fixing a plate of bacon. "Someone's happy," she says.

"Well someone got to second base last night and someone's got a second date tonight." Dean tells her.

"I'm guessing that someone is you." Charlie plays along with the joke.

"Yes, it is." Dean exclaims. He goes into his bedroom and quickly changes. After he does, he walks into the living room and takes the plate of bacon and sits on the couch. "Anyways, Cas is coming over so you can't be here."

"Okay, Dean, but I have to issue an ultimatum." Charlie tells him.

"One of your famous ultimatums? Okay, what is it?"

"You have to break up withe Becky—that poor angel—today."

Suddenly, Dean realizes her girlfriend was still his girlfriend. "Oh, my god!" He gasps. "I completely forgot about Becky."

"Yeah, whatever. You better break up with her today. If not, I'm gonna tell Cas." She warns her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uriel's Numerology
> 
> • He is the only evil ex to tell Dean that he is Castiel's first ex-boyfriend.
> 
> • Other than Cas, he was the only other gay boy in school.
> 
> • He was the only non-white boy in school.
> 
> • Uriel was Castiel's first kiss.
> 
> • They only kissed once.
> 
> • They dated for a week and a half.


	6. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

"Oh, my god!" Becky gasped as she stared at the life-size cut-out of Abbadon. "I can't believe Knights of Hell are coming to town. Will you take me to the show?" Dean couldn't answer it just yet. He was at the music shop with Becky. Despite what Charlie had warn him earlier, he couldn't find the perfect moment to tell Becky. "Listen, I wanna invite you over to my house. It's my birthday dinner. You can meet my parents."

The last sentence was the last straw. "Becky, I'm sorry. I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Dean, it's fine. My parents will love you. I don't know about my grandpa. He kinda lost his marbles already. He still thinks he's fighting in Vietnam." She continues to ramble on.

"I-I don't do parents." Dean lies to her. "Every time I meet parents…I'm a bad influence. Plus, I'm too old for you."

"No, you're not. My dad is older than my mom. It's totally fine. Dean, why are you so nervous?"

"It's not that. I just—" Dean didn't exactly know how to tell her.

She cuts him off. "I don't care how old you are. If you were a hundred years-old, I would still love you."

Finally, Dean tells her, "Becky, you're young. You don't know what love is. I'm sorry, but I don't love you. In fact, I don't think it'll work out anymore."

At that moment, Becky's smile dies. "Really?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, it's not gonna work out. I think we should break up." Dean regretfully says.

"Oh." Becky sighs. The shattering of her heart was noticeable by Dean.

He didn't know what else to do, but leave. Dean drove away and thought about what he did. Through his life, all the girls he dated dumped him. He had never broken up with anybody. Now all he can think about is how bad he feels for Becky.

Suddenly, he started thinking of Cas. Dean thought about how sweet and innocent he was. He loves his pretty blue eyes and his dirty trench coat. He loves how Cas tilts his head when he was confused. He loves that unique little smile that grew on his face at the oddest moments.

Later on, Dean was at Chuck's house for rehearsal. Jo asks him, "Where's Becky? She's not coming?"

"Not anymore," Dean answers as he fixes his guitar. "We broke up."

"You broke up with Becky?" Chuck asked disappointed. "I like her out of all your girlfriends. She's adorable like a gerbil."

"Well I am now seeing somebody else." Dean informs them. "Wait until you meet my boyfriend."

Once he said that, Garth nearly choked on his tamale and Chuck tighten his string too much that he broke off. Also, Jo uses her hand as a fake gun and holds it at her head. "Chick-chick! Boom!" She mimics the sound effect.

"What?" Dean says.

They exchanged looks until Chuck finally says, "You're gay?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Why do y'all say it like its a bad thing? Plus, why do you say gay? Why can't y'all just say that I'm dating someone?"

"Because you're dating a guy," Garth explains. "I'd never thought that you would go homo."

"What can I say? I've done it all." He proudly admits to them.

Jo backs him up. "I gotta say that it's cool. After me, Cassie, Lisa, Becky, and she who shall not be named, it's actually a step up from all of this."

"See? Jo agrees with me so you three will meet him soon."

"Can we just start?" Chuck complains. They started rehearsing one of their songs.

After only a few minutes, the door bell rang. "That is for me," Dean says as he puts down his guitar. He races to the door and opens it. "Cas, hey."

"Hello, Dean," he says. Dean lets him in and closes the door behind him. "Cas, these are my friends, Jo, Garth, and Chuck. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Cas."

 "Hello." Cas says in an awkward silence. "So how long have you known each other?"

"I don't know." Garth answered. "High school I guess."

"Believe it or not, I actually dated Dean during high school, Jo informs him.

"Really? You got an embarrassing stories about him?"

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Jo smirks.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Thank you for telling him that. We're gonna go so see you guys later."

They left and went back to Dean's apartment. Charlie was drinking wine and reading a magazine while Dean was making food for him and Cas.

As Cas went to the bathroom, Charlie looks up at Dean. "To be honest, you're lucky of having him," Charlie comments. "He seems dreamy."

"He's the first guy you've ever said that about." Dean chuckles.

"By the way, I heard that they're shooting the sequel to Bloodline here. Balthazar Rouche is here! In Lawrence!"

"Are you talking about that British guy who used to be a skater and now he's an actor? He's here?"

"Yes, I'm going to stalk him in a minute. That and you'll be alone with your new beau. Catch you later. Love you!" Charlie grabs her jacket and walks out the door.

"Love you too, Red." Dean replied back.

Once Charlie left, Dean made his famous cheeseburgers for him and Cas. After he was done, he and his boyfriend sat at the small table. Both of them were enjoying their burgers.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Cas asked him.

"I've been cooking for Sam since I was thirteen," Dean imparted. "Charlie taught me a little more cooking."

"Yeah, the orphanage I was raised in made us clean and cook everyday. I even learned how to make vodka out of potatoes."

Dean took a sip of his beer. "Oh, I almost forgot." He walked over to the couch and grabbed his guitar. "I wrote a song about you."

"You wrote a song about me?" Cas asked, stunned by Dean's presentation.

"Yes, it goes like this." Dean strums his guitar and sings the lyrics he wrote.

_Castiel_

_You dragged me out of hell_

_Castiel_

 

_You hunted and you rebelled_

_Oh, Castiel, you showed me all that you've got_

_If you're the last guy on the bench, I'd rather have you_

_Cursed or not_

Then, he stops and gazes at Cas. "So did you like it?" Dean asked him.

Instead of answering him, he simply walked over and passionately kissed Dean. Once Cas pulled back, he whispered, "Nobody has ever written a song for me. I loved it, Dean. I can't wait to hear the rest of it."

"The rest of it?" Dean asked. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was still writing it. Hey, you wanna go for a walk?"


	7. It Takes Two

Dean drove him and Cas to the building where Charlie was going to stalk her favorite celebrity of all time. They got out of the impala and walked towards the building.

"Which movie are they shooting here?" Cas asked him.

"Oh, it's the sequel to Bloodline," he answers him. "Charlie and I have seen this movie a bunch of times. She will literally push people out of her way to see the movie premiere."

"Charlie is quite a character. How did you end sharing an apartment with her?" Cas asked him.

"Well I'm in between jobs now. Charlie had an apartment and a spare room for me. Plus, I could not go living in my last apartment. There was only two rooms and I had five roommates."

"Don't worry. I shared a bedroom with three boys growing up. I know what it feels like." Once again, Dean was mesmerized by the rare smile that grew on Cas's face. Cas caught him and asks, "Why are you staring at me like that?" "I don't know."

He shrugs his shoulders. "When I'm with you, Cas, I feel like I'm on drugs. Not that I don't do drugs. Also, for the first time, I'm actually over my ex."

"Your ex?" Cas asked him. "Who was your ex before me?"

"Uh…" Dean didn't want to think about Abbadon anymore. "…Cas, I don't wanna talk about her. Let's just say that she dumped my ass. If she hadn't done that, then I would've never found you." He happily throws his arm over Cas's shoulders.

They walked to the building where they were shooting outside. Charlie was there drinking her double chocolate chip frappe. "Hey, guys," she said.

"Have you found your celebrity crush yet?" Cas asked her.

"Not yet. He's getting a wardrobe change. This is gonna be better than the time I got a restraining order from Leonard Nimoy at Comic Con."

After she says that, Cas gives Dean a weirded-out look. "I know," Dean mouths to him.

Charlie smiles with all of her might. "I can't wait to meet the fabulous Mr. Roche!" She shrieked.

"Roche?" Cas repeated. "As in Balthazar Roche?"

"Yeah, that's him. Blonde, British, and bodacious. I think I'm going straight for him." All of a sudden, a trailer door opened. It was none other than Balthazar Roche, a famous actor/skater. The blonde popped his neck twice and walks towards the set. Everybody gazes at him like he was the Greek god, Adonis. "I wanna have his children," Charlie remarks.

"Holy crap," Cas said under his breath.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked his boyfriend.

"We need to go. I used to date that clown." Those words made Dean's heart dropped into his stomach. Cas—his Cas—dated the famous Balthazar Roche.

The director hollers, "Action!" Balthazar and his cast mates perform their scenes.

"You dated Balthazar Roche?" Dean asked his boyfriend. "He's famous. How could you date him?"

"It was sophomore year in high school," Cas whispered to him. "He was just a snot-nose little brat who followed me around. We had drama or math. I don't know. I just remembered there being a lot of drama."

Out of the blue, Balthazar points right at them. "Hey, I'm talking to you, Dean Winchester!" He yells at him.

Dean's eyes widen as the famous actor starts walking toward him. "He's famous and he knows my name," he mumbled.

"The only thing keeping me and him apart are the two minutes it's gonna take to kick your ass!" Balthazar growls at him.

Suddenly, it hit Dean. _Evil ex number two_ , he thought. _Oh, shit_. "Can I—" Balthazar punches him in the face but he comes back up. "Can I have your autograph?" He punches him again which made Dean fall down.

Balthazar turns to Cas and breathes, "Good to see you again, Cassie. How's life for you? He seems nice."

"I have nothing to say to you," Cas says to his ex-boyfriend coldly.

"Oh, I'm not here for you. I'm here because of this little prick you call a boyfriend." Balthazar grabbed Dean by the ankle and swung his body and released him. His body goes flying in the air and falls onto a table full of food.

"Dean, evil ex number two," Charlie says aloud. "Fight…again!"

Balthazar stomps toward Dean and kicks him the face. "Well aren't you just another hairless ape?" The blonde jokes and walks away.

When Dean gained enough strength, he stood up and found Balthazar walking away from him. "Hey! Hey, I'm not done with you!" Dean sprints towards him and yanks him by the shoulder only to find that it wasn't Balthazar. It was a young man who was dressed exactly like him.

The real actor appears by the look-alike and says, "I see you met my stunt double," Balthazar smirks. "Of course I'm nothing without my stunt team." Five more men who were dressed like him appeared behind him.

All of a sudden, each of the stunt doubles came at Dean one at a time. Cas and Charlie stood by and watched Dean taking on six men at once. It mostly horrified Castiel seeing his own boyfriend fight.

"You are such a slut," Charlie remarks.

"Charlie, I'm not a slut," Cas tells her. "Dating people doesn't make me a slut."

Dean continuously defends himself from all the stunt doubles. That's when they savagely attacked him and kicked his body once he fell to the ground. "Hey, I'm gonna get some coffee," Balthazar informs his stunt team. "You guys want anything?"

"Nah, I just ate." One of the stunt doubles answered. Balthazar walks away and checks on his phone. His assistant hands him his coffee and takes a sip of it.

Suddenly, a voice calls his name, "Mr. Roche…" He turns to find Dean Winchester surrounded by his stunt doubles on the ground unconscious. "…you're needed back on set!"

At the brink of rage, Balthazar throws down his cup of coffee and charges toward Dean. They both leaped into the air about to attack each other. That's when Balthazar holds up his leg and kicks Dean in the chest. Dean flies back onto the ground once Balthazar lands on his feet.

"Son of a bitch," Dean pants in pain. He weakly sits up as the British actor looks down at him.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the League of Evil Exes!" Balthazar howls.

Dean shook his head in confusion. "The League of Evil what? What the hell are you talking about?"

Balthazar stood there for a moment. "The League of Evil Exes? Didn't Uriel tell you about that?"

"No, he didn't mention it at all." Dean awkwardly says. "Could you explain this to me?"

"Uh…we're the seven evil exes that are coming to kill you and control the future of Castiel's love life." He explains to him. "Does it ring any bells yet?"

Dean nodded. "No, nothing."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He grabs Dean's hand and is about to help him up, but punches him again and laughs. "This is hilarious! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Blood dripped from the side of his lip and Dean wipes it off. "You are a pretty good actor," Dean shamefully complimented him.

"I'm going for the Oscar," Balthazar informs him.

Dean turns back to find a rail behind him and thought of something. "But are you a pretty good skater?" Dean asked him.

"I'm more than good. I have my own skate company."

"Can you do that thing on the rail?" Dean points to it.

"It's called a grind." He corrects him.

"Whatever. Can you do it or not? It's a long way down there. If you don't wanna do it, I—"

Balthazar cuts him off. "Somebody get me my board!" He commanded.

Out of the blue, Charlie appears with Balthazar's skateboard in his hand. "Hi, big fan," she says as she hands him his skateboard.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Balthazar responds. He does what Dean says and performs the grind technique.

Both Dean and Charlie watched as Balthazar speeds up on the rail. "Wow," Dean comments. Suddenly, Balthazar realizes that he was going too fast and is unable to stop. At last, the actor reaches the end and blows up leaving behind spare change.

"Yes!" Dean quietly says to himself.

"You got him," Charlie points out. "You're getting better at this."

"Oh, shit! I didn't get his autograph." Then, Dean turns back to find his boyfriend gone. "Where's Cas?"

Charlie answers him, "I don't know. He took off right when I left him."

"What's the deal?" Dean asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar's Numerology
> 
> • He dated Castiel during sophomore year, which is the second year of high school
> 
> • His name starts with B, which is the second letter of the alphabet.
> 
> •Balthazar has two occupations: skater and actor.
> 
> •Cas mentions that he had two possible classes with him, but he couldn't remember which one.
> 
> •He punches Dean in the face twice.
> 
> •Balthazar was shooting the second film to his last movie.
> 
> •He popped his neck twice.
> 
> •Dean fought him on his second date with Cas
> 
> •His quote was "The only thing keeping me and him apart are the two minutes it's gonna take to kick your ass.


	8. From Hell and Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I mispelled Abaddon

In the morning, Dean say the couch as Charlie made them breakfast. "What's the deal?" Dean complained.

"You said that last night," Charlie mentions. "Don't worry about it. Cas will come around."

"Yeah, my three biggest turn-offs about him are when he leaves me for no reason, that dirty trench coat he wears, and this whole evil ex-boyfriends league."

Charlie walks over to him and says, "Come on, Dean. You can't say that you didn't see this coming."

"What are you talking about? I thought Cas was normal. He can't live a normal life with all of his stupid ex-boyfriends coming after him." He buries his face in his hands.

Abruptly, Charlie shows him the same note that Cas left for him. "What did you think these X's were?" She asked him.

Dean looks at them and answers, "Kisses. Seven little kisses."

"Seven deadly exes." Charlie corrects.

That's when it hit Dean. Why didn't he recognize this earlier? Dean groans in frustration. "Seven exes? Why the hell is this happening? I just want Cas to be free from them."

"Okay, I get it. You wanna protect him from these douchebags. You want my advice? Step up your game, Dean. Break out the L word."

"Lesbian." Dean guessed.

His best friend rolls her eyes. "The other L word." She gives him another hint.

"Lesbians?" He guesses again.

"It's love, Dean!" She exclaims. "Good, old-fashion, American true love!"

 _Ring!_ Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers, "Hello?"

"Hello, Dean," a familiar voice said his name.

That voice sent a chill down Dean's spine. It was the last person he ever expected to talk to. "Abbadon?" He says.

"It's been a long time. A year, I think. How are you doing?"

"Not so great right now. I'm just dealing with a lot of stuff right now."

"I'm coming back to Lawrence for a show. You seeing anybody special?"

"Uh…yeah, I actually have a boyfriend. He's amazing and…great." Dean tried so hard to think about Cas, but talking to Abbadon made it worse.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Castiel." Dean answered. "Why? Do you know him?"

"What? No, I don't know him at all. I gotta go. Bye." Dean hangs up the phone and decides to take a drive.

In his head, he kept hearing a voice saying, _"Seven deadly exes! Seven deadly exes! Seven deadly exes!"_

Suddenly, a black mist flew in front of his car. Dean slams his foot on the brakes and looks ahead. He gets out of his car and searches for the mysterious black fog. Before he knew it, the mist came at him and he jumped over it. It disappeared again and Dean murmurs, "What the hell?" It started flying towards him again, but higher. "Okay, enough!" Dean throws his fist above his head and hit the mist.

A woman emerges from the black fog and falls to the ground. She gets up on her feet and hisses at Dean, "You punched me in the boob! Prepare to die obviously!"

"Look, I've had it today," Dean argues with her. "Can we settle this someplace else?"

"Oh, I would love to postpone, but I just cashed my last raincheck."

"Where is that from?" Dean shook his head in confusion.

"My brain!" The woman growls at him.

"Well I'm not in the mood for whatever this is." Dean tells her.

"Okay, little chicken. I'll see you, but you won't see me."

Dean was confused once again. "What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Never mind!" She disappears leaving behind a fading black mist.

Dean drives toward Lenny's Coffee Shop where his brother worked and called him. "Hello?" Sam answered.

"It's Dean," he responded.

"What did he do this time?" His brother asked.

"No, it's me Dean." He corrects Sam.

"What did _you_ do this time?" Sam repeated the question.

"It's not me, Sam. It's everybody else. I think I'm going crazy or something. Are you still working?"

"Dean, I'm about to leave. Jess and I are going to go meet up with Ash and Ruby." He informs him.

"Okay, I'm coming in." Dean walks into the coffee shop and notices the Knights of Hell poster. "I think I'll take—"

"Dean Winchester!" A female voice says his name. It was Bela at the cash register instead of Sam.

"Where's my brother?" Dean asked.

"He had to go with his new, stupid girlfriend. So what the * _bleep_ * can I get you?" A black line appeared on her mouth once she said bleep.

Dean changes the subject. "Is there anywhere you don't work?" He asked her.

"They're called jobs. Something a certain * _bleep_ * like you wouldn't know about. By the way, I can't believe you * _bleep_ * asked Castiel out after I specifically told you not to * _bleep_ * do that."

"How the hell are you doing that with your mouth?" Dean asked her.

"Never mind how I'm * _bleep_ * doing it!" She snaps at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He reaches into pocket and pulls out money. "Can I get regular black coffee?" He ordered.

Bela takes his money and continues to grumble. "You know I hope you take a good look in the mirror sometimes and see what kind of a dougebag you are. Also, I heard the girl who kicked your heart in the ass is walking the streets of Lawrence." She hands him his change.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna wait over here." He turns to find Castiel. "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean," Cas responded. "Look about what happened last night—"

"You left." Dean cuts him off. "Why did you do that?"

"Yeah, I do that. I just couldn't bare to see Balthazar hurt you. I didn't know what else to do."

"Cas, it's okay. I get it that it's harder for you because of your ex-boyfriends are—"

His boyfriend cuts him off. "Exes." He corrects him.

"Your exes are coming after you. I get it that it's tough when your past comes back to haunt you. This league is just making not be able to—Shit!" It was her. Cas turns back and looks in Dean's direction.

It was Abbadon. The red head, black leather jacket, heavy eyeliner. It sure as hell was Dean's ex-girlfriend.

"Is that…" Cas's voice drifts off.

"Abbadon," Dean finishes the sentence.

"I gotta…Excuse me." Cas walks to the restroom leaving Dean face to face with his former girlfriend.

She gazes at him with a gruesome look. "So that's Castiel, uh?" Abbadon asked Dean.

"Yes, that's my boyfriend," he anxiously answered.

"Okay…I'm jealous." She admits impassively.

Dean shook his head. "You're jealous?" He asked.

"I'm allowed." Abbadon scoffs as she rolls her eyes.

"But you broke up with me for that cocky, pretty boy." Dean reminded her.

"You haven't even seen him."

"Yeah, you dumped me for somebody I've never even seen."

"Maybe you will see him. We're gonna play at Ekko Beat tomorrow night. You should so totally come."

"That's so not gonna happen."

"Great. You're on the list." Abaddon walks away once Cas come back from the restroom. They give each other a look as they pass one another.

Cas comes up to his boyfriend and Bela calls out, "Black coffee…for * _bleep_ * Winchester!"


	9. Strike Three and You're Out!

In the evening, Cas and Dean headed to a nightclub called Trifecta. They were there to meet up with Charlie and Sam. "So what happened with you and Abbadon?" Cas asked his boyfriend.

"It's a long story," Dean explains to him. "It was a year ago. We met when Chuck and Bela were still dating. Her real name was Josie. She missed her friends in Colorado and I found out that she was sleeping with this guy. Next thing I know…she dumped my ass."

"I'm sorry about that." Cas apologizes. "Hey, don't be sorry. I'm with you now and I'm happy with you. That's all that matters. I don't care about Abbadon or any of your ex-boyfriends—"

"Exes." Cas corrects him again.

They found Sam and Charlie at a table. "Well Sam and I are on good terms," Charlie informs them.

"Even though you slept with my ex-girlfriend," Sam added. "I still forgive you, Charlie. How are you, Castiel?"

Cas clears his throat. "Dean and I ran into Abbadon today," he answers him.

Sam's eyes widen. "Abbadon? Dean's ex?"

"Yes, her." Dean tells his brother. "Also, I'm the target of the League of Evil Exes."

"The league of what?" Sam questions him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My exes are coming to kill Dean and control the future of my love life." Castiel explains to him.

Sam nods his head and takes a shot of whiskey. "Well that's a first for me. Anybody else?"

"Me," Charlie says.

"Cas, I just wanna know how the hell you ended up dated those kind of people." Dean hesitantly says to him. "Your ex-boyfriends—"

Once again Cas corrects him, "Exes."

Dean shook his head. "Why do you keep saying that? Is it because it's more catchy or something?"

"I didn't tell you this, Dean. One of them wasn't my boyfriend."

"That's doesn't make any sense at all, Cas. If one of them wasn't your boyfriend, then what were they?"

Before Castiel could answer, an strong force slams Dean's face onto the glass table and threw his body on the floor. He looks up to find the same woman he encountered earlier.

"Meg?" Cas said her name recognizing her.

"Hello, Castiel," she grins. "Missed me much?"

"I haven't seen you in three years after I dumped you. Does it look like I missed you?"

Dean get up and looks up at her boyfriend. "Wait," he interrupts. "You know this girl?"

"Oh, honey, does he know me," she sneered. "Clarence, you didn't tell him about me, did you?"

"What is she talking about?" Dean asked him. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew the answer.

Cas clears his throat and answered, "Like I said…one of them wasn't my boyfriend."

It took Dean a moment to realize the answer. Finally, he blurts out, "You and her? She's your ex?"

"It was just a phase," Cas informed him.

"Just a phase?" Meg grumbled through her clenched teeth.

They completely ignored her and continued talking. "I thought you were gay," Dean said.

"I am." Castiel argues with him.

"You didn't seem that gay when I met you." Meg crosses her arms.

"It meant nothing, Dean. I didn't even think that it would count. It was college. Everybody was experimenting."

"It meant nothing?" Meg grunted. "What the hell, Castiel?!"

Cas turns to his boyfriend and proclaims, "I was just a little bi-curious."

His last sentence finally sets Meg off. "Well, honey…" She pops her knuckles. "…I'm a little bi-furious!" Meg leaps into the air and spins up to kick her leg up aiming at Dean's face. As time slows down in his mind, Dean blocks his face. When he thought Meg was going to touch him, she didn't.

Unexpectedly, Dean found Castiel shielding him from Meg. He grabs her foot in the air and throws her back. Meg flips back onto a crouch position. "Do that again and I will end you," Cas warns her.

"Back off, Castiel," she snarls at him. As she stands back up, Meg pulls out a long whip made out of metal spikes. "If Lucifer can't have you, nobody can! The League have spoken!"

Instead of Dean fighting, Cas takes his place and pulls out a giant sword from his coat. "Well Lucifer better get his pretentious ass over here because I'm about to kick yours out of the Great White North!" He bawls at her.

Meg charges at him swinging her whip at him, but Cas blocks the whip with his sword. Everybody watches the former lovers fight.

"Is this really happening?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it is," Sam answered him. "To be honest, your boyfriend is pretty badass."

As Meg continuously swings her whip, Cas shields himself with his sword. Meg attempts to swat him at his feet, but Cas does a backflip in the air. He elegantly land his feet and looks up at Meg. "Strike one," he calls out.

"I'll send you back to Lucifer in a thousand pieces," Meg snarls. "Oh, how I would love to cut off those pretty little lips of yours, Clarence!" Once again she swung his whip only to have it wrap around Castiel's sword. They began to pull and go into a tug of war.

"Strike two!" Cas bellows. Finally, Cas yanks his sword above his head pulling Meg and her whip along with it. She flies above Cas and falls onto a glass table breaking it. Both of them release their weapons. "I'd rather die than go back to his world of misery," Cas tells her. "He's a creep, you're a bitch, and you'll be sorry once I'm done with you."

His ex-girlfriend hops onto her feet and sniggers, "Too bad, Castiel. This is a league game."

"Meaning?" Cas demanded.

"Meaning that you can fight us all you want, but your precious Dean must defeat me with his own fists!" Meg yells at him.

Cas turns to his boyfriend and says, "You have to defeat her now."

"I can't hit her." Dean lies. "She's a girl!"

"You don't have a choice, Dean. You have to!" Dean caught the sight of Meg running towards Cas from behind. Before she could go near Cas, Dean pushes him out of the way and thrashes his fist at Meg.

She totters back caressing her face. "You son of bitch!"

Dean turns back to Cas and grins, "Holy shit! I punched a woman!" Before he knew it, Cas threw his right arm over to Dean's back and his left arm on Dean's stomach. Cas flips his boyfriend the back of him and Dean's feet hit Meg in the face.

At last, Dean tugged onto Cas's shirt and side of his jeans and swung him towards Meg. As Dean hung onto him, Cas kicks his feet at his ex-girlfriend with all his strength and might. When his feet hit her, Meg flies across the room.

Once Dean places Cas back on his feet, Meg disappears. "Lazy ass!" Meg shouts. She reappears between them and kicks them both away from each other. Both Dean and Cas fall on the floor. Meg looks down at Dean and lifts up her leg. "We all have to die someday. Some sooner than others. Your BF's about to get F'd in the B!" She howls.

Time slows down in Dean's mind. He looks at Cas who was in the floor as well. "Her weakness is the back of her knee!" Cas shouts.

"How does that work?" Dean asked.

Meg begins to throw her leg down. "Whenever I made out with her, I-I would always—" Cas tries to explain.

Dean cuts him off. "Okay!" He lifts up his arm and pokes her in the back of the knee.

Suddenly, Meg stops and falls to the ground. "You'll never be able to…do this…to him!" Meg moans with all her might. Finally, she bursts into hundreds of coins.

When Dean catches his breath, he gasps, "Strike three! You're out, bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg's Numerology
> 
> • Her name is a three-letter word
> 
> • Meg and Castiel's past relationship is represented by their chromosomes (XXXY) which has three X's.
> 
> • Cas claims that he hasn't seen Meg in three years.
> 
> • Cas swings his sword at her three times.
> 
> • They fought at a club called Trifecta
> 
> • Meg teleports three times when she first encountered Dean.
> 
> •Cas corrects Dean three times as he keep saying "ex-boyfriends" instead of "exes."


	10. The Knights of Hell

Next day, Cas joined his boyfriend at his band rehearsal. Dean was standing with Chuck while Cas sat on the couch with Garth and Jo.

"Okay, guys, I have some big news," Chuck announces to the band.

"Is it news that we suck?" Jo sarcastically asks. "If so, we already know that."

"No, not that. Abaddon has asked us to open for them at Ekko Beat tonight. I agreed to it."

Dean's eyes widen at his friend. "Are you kidding me, Chuck? What the hell?"

"A gig is a gig is a gig, Dean," he tells him. "This is an opportunity for us, man. The Boss could possibly be there. We're almost halfway there."

As Chuck continues rambling on, Dean sat on the couch and rested his head on Cas's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Babe," Dean mumbled. "What would you do if you were opening for the band your ex was in?"

"I would say that it would really suck, but I think you should do the mature thing," Castiel suggested.

His boyfriend lifts up his head and looks at his band mates. "Yeah, we're all adults here. Let's open for them. I'm in."

"Yes!" Chuck exclaims. "My man, you will never regret this!"

Unknown to any of them, Becky was at the window gazing at Dean. It made her cry seeing him sit back on the couch and leaning on Cas's shoulder again. Cas ran his fingers though Dean's hair and kissed his forehead, which set Becky off. She runs all the way to the store and purchases black hair dye. After that, Becky heads back to her house with her friend. Becky begins to dye her hair and complains to her friend, "Oh, my god! He dumped me for that weird, stupid, fat ass in the trench coat! How could he leave me for him?! He's a guy and he's older than me. He's probably like 25!"

"Wait, he dumped you for a guy?" The friend asked her.

"It doesn't matter. Hey, this is starting to burn."

"You need to wash it off now." She instructs her.

Soon Becky washes it off and checks out her new hair. It was now black just like Castiel. "Castiel Novak stole my Dean and I know exactly how to get him back."

"How are you gonna do that?" Her friend asked her.

Becky grabs her phone and texts someone.

_Hey Garth it's Becky OMFG u r so hot!_

Later on, Team Free Will is playing at Ekko Beat. Castiel sat in the audience as his boyfriend plays bass. Once they finished, they headed to the bar. Chuck anxiously paces back and forth, scratching the back of his neck. He stops and asks Cas, "Help me out here, Cas. Did we suck or not?"

"I don't know," he responded. "Did you?" He walks to the restroom leaving them at the bar.

Chuck turns to Dean and murmured, "He's killing our vibe. That guy is going to murder me by the time we leave."

After a few minutes in there, Cas comes out and looks in the mirror that was outside of the bathroom door. "Hey, Castiel," a voice startled him.

It was Becky with her newly black hair. Cas noticed that she changed her wardrobe. She was dressed in ripped jeans, a red shirt, combat boots, and a black leather jacket. "Um…hey, Becky," Cas says. He walks away from her and says under his breath. "What the hell?"

Once Cas walks out, Becky follows behind him and stops at Garth. She hugs him and turns to Dean. "Hey, Dean," she says.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbles. Jo, Chuck, and Cas look in Dean's direction to find Garth and Becky talking in a flirting way.

Jo nodded her head. "Look who Becky is hanging out with," she points out. "This is certainly a sign of her low self-esteem since she went out with Dean before Garth."

"You went out with Becky?" Cas asked his boyfriend.

For a moment, Dean nearly choked once he asked him that. He manages to speak and says, "Yeah, I did. It was briefly. I kind of dated her before I met you. We decided to stay friends."

"Well she has a sudden change of appearance." Cas comments. "It's very…unusual."

Suddenly, the crowd starts cheering as the manager announces, "And now it's time to get your minds blown by the greatest band ever! Let's give it up for the Knights of Hell!"

The crowd roars with excitement as Abaddon and her three band members walk on stage. Dean says to Cas over the loud cheering, "That guy on bass is Abaddon's boyfriend. He's the one she cheated on me with."

"I know who he is," Cas answers him. "His name is Zeke Gadreel."

"How do you know—Oh, shit!" Dean looks at Zeke who was staring at him as he plays his bass. He could tell in his eyes that he wanted beef with him. At last, Abaddon begins to sing. 

_You taught me love,_

_when I know none,_

_show me comparison,_

_when I didn't deserve it,_

_shred many rainfall,_

_when I was cold as rock,_

_still you taught me love,_

_when I know none._

_Behind the lyrics of Tupac Shakur,_

_my eyes were open,_

_to the world of betrayals,_

_and the world of desperation,_

_the message flows like honey into my ears,_

_but came out like Chuck Norris,_

_still you taught me love,_

_when I know none._

_You taught me love,_

_when I know none,_

_behind the lyrics of George Strait and Faith Hill,_

_my heart expands,_

_loving what ain't love,_

_and understanding what love meant,_

_the message flows like Hercules into my heart,_

_and came out like Cupid,_

_still you taught me love,_

_when I know none._

_You taught me love,_

_when I know none,_

_hearing you say those flaw infinite words,_

_breaks my heart deeply,_

_because you didn't taught me pain,_

_I feel what love is most frighten of,_

_still you taught me love,_

_when I know none._

_You taught me love,_

_when I know none,_

_so don't speak..._

_Let My Words Be Your lips,_

_your love,_

_let me teach you love,_

_endless love and infinite love,_

_love to carry you when you're weak,_

_love to carry you when you're in love,_

_so don't speak..._

_let my words be your lips,_

_your love,_

_let me teach you love,_

_when you don't know love._

After the Knights of Hell finished, Chuck sits there in agony. "I can't believe this. We'll never make it!"

Out of the blue, Bela appears and scoffs, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but Abaddon would like for you all to come backstage."

As they followed her, Becky asks Garth, "How do you guys know Abaddon?"

"Dean dated her," he answered.


	11. Fantastic Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke's Numerology
> 
> •His name has four letters
> 
> •His band consists of four members (Abaddon, Zeke, Metatron, and Crowley)
> 
> •Cas tells Dean that he dated Zeke for 28 days, which is 4 ( Zeke's number) x 7 (Cas's exes).
> 
> •Dean flew through four walls by Zeke.
> 
> • Zeke tells Dean that he will be pulverized in four seconds

Dean, Castiel, Jo, and Chuck sat on the couch across from Abaddon, Zeke, and Bela, who were sitting on the other couch. Garth and Becky stood in the corner as they watched everybody in silence. Nobody said a word to each other due to the brutal connection.

"Dean," Abaddon says his name.

"Abaddon," Dean replied.

"Castiel," Zeke said along with his girlfriend.

"Zeke," he mumbles. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. I see that you still have that ugly trench coat." He smirks.

Cas leans over to Dean and whispers, "We should get out of here."

"Oh, Abaddon," Becky murmurs in amazement. "I read your blog."

She completely ignores her and turns to Castiel. "Hey, Castiel, do you know someone by the name of Lucifer DeVille? He mentioned you before. You know him, right?"

As Cas clenches his teeth behind his closed mouth, Dean grabs hold of his hand, which were wedged between both of their legs.

Bela interrupts, "Hey, Abaddon, did you get those jeans in New York? They are really—"

Abaddon cuts her off. "I am talking to Castiel!" She hisses.

"Castiel lived in New York," she mumbles.

"Oh, really? That's funny. Castiel and Dean, uh?" She crosses her arms.

"What of it?" Cas murmured.

"Not much," answered Zeke. "You two just make a really cute couple. Babe, can you actually believe that they're dating?"

As the situation grows more uncomfortable, Chuck asks, "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yes, Zeke and I used to date," Cas answers him.

"Date?" Zeke snorted. "Yeah, right. You were just an experiment."

"We dated for twenty-eight days and you begged me to go out with you, asshole." Cas reveals the truth.

"Well now he's my boyfriend," Abaddon smirks.

Out of the blue, Becky shrieks, "Oh, I've kissed the lips that've kissed you!"

Her cries unleashed a flow of anger in Abaddon. The redhead nods at her boyfriend. Zeke stands up and lifts up his arm. At the brink of the moment, he thrashes his fist at Becky's face. "Becky!" Dean gasps as he watches his ex-girlfriend falls to the ground.

Garth rushes to her side and crushes her against his chest. One thing that everybody in the room noticed was that Becky's highlights were gone. "He punched the highlights out of her hair," Garth shouts.

Cas looks back at Zeke and growls, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Zeke scoffs. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl. I'm a rockstar."

"Hey, you don't do that!" Dean hisses at him. "If you touch any of my friends, I will—" He takes a step towards Zeke and suddenly finds himself floating in the air. As Dean struggles to get back on his feet, Zeke's eyes became glowing blue and he holds up his palm at Dean.

Abaddon cackles, "Didn't you know? Zeke is vegan."

"Vegan?" Dean says under his breath. Suddenly, his body is thrown through the wall. He slams on a garbage can and falls on the ground.

Zeke walks towards him and says, "It's not really a big deal. I don't like to brag."

"Sure," grunted Dean as he gets up. "Anybody can be vegan."

"Hey, I actually take it very seriously. I don't partake in eating the milk, meat, ovum, or internal organs of any creature with a face."

Abaddon comes up behind him and added, "In other words, being vegan just makes you better than everybody."

"By how much?" Dean asked. All of a sudden, Zeke uses his telekinesis and sends Dean flying up in the air.

During that, Chuck, Jo, and Castiel walked outside through the giant hole in the wall. "Quick question, man," Chuck asked. "How does not eating dairy products give you vegan powers?"

Zeke rolls his eyes and turns to him. "Okay, you know how we only use ten percent of our brains? Well not eating any animals helps with using more of our brain's powers. You won't believe how much power you can unlock in your mind."

"Do you learn that at Vegan Academy?" Jo sarcastically remarks.

"Yes, yes, I did." He answers.

Then, Dean falls back down on the ground. Cas rushes to his boyfriend's side and helps him up. "You okay?" Cas asked him.

"I'm fine," Dean panted. "So you wanna tell me now?"

"Tell you what? Dean, what are you talking about?"

"The background story and all that. You got to explain to me why the hell you dated this douchebag."

Cas sighs, "Is it really important?"

"If there's a key element in his background, maybe I won't die right now. So can you tell me now?"

His boyfriend takes a deep breath. "When I realized that I was fully gay, I dumped Meg for Zeke. I used to be more of an asshole back then. Zeke and I were always bullying people and being assholes. He punched a hole in the moon for me. After those twenty-eight days, his father sent him to Vegan Academy and I dumped him."

One thing caught Dean's attention. "Have you broken up with everybody you've dated?" He asked. "Is that why this is happening?"

"Look, Dean, I've made mistakes in the past. That's why I came here. I wanted to escape it all, but it keeps coming back to me. Dean, you don't have to do this anymore."

"Hey!" Zeke interrupts them. "Are we done with the chitchat?"

"I dislike you, capíche?" Dean tells her.

"Speak English next time." He scoffs. "Are you ready to die?"

"Are you ready to have your ass kicked? Because I'm ready for that."

"Tell to the cleaning lady on Monday because you'll be pulverized into dust in four seconds." Dean stood there confused. "And the cleaning lady–she dusts."

"So wait…what's on Monday?" Dean asked.

Both Abaddon and Zeke roll their eyes in frustration. "Okay, today is Friday," Zeke explains. "The cleaning lady has the weekends off and comes back on Monday. So yeah, she comes on Monday."

"Basically, you're gonna have to give up on this guy because Zeke is going to kill you," Abaddon added.

His boyfriend places his hand on his shoulder and tells Dean, "It's okay, Dean. Just get out of here. I'll be fine."

Looking into Cas's blue eyes made Dean's heart melt. He can't leave Castiel. Not now. He turns to Zeke and growls, "I don't care what happens to me, but I'm not letting take Cas away from me! Let's do this! When I'm done with you, you—"

Once again, Zeke holds up his hand and Dean goes flying through three walls. When Zeke stops, Chuck awkwardly tells Cas, "Jo and I are gonna meet Becky and Garth at Mario's, so see you later.

As they both left, Zeke looks back at Cas and viciously cackles, "Lucifer has been looking all over for you. It's time to come home, Castiel."

Before Cas could say something, the sound of a bass guitar begins to play. It turns out to be Dean, who was challenging Zeke to a bass battle. Zeke grabs his bass and starts playing. Both of them made different sounds at a time. Since Zeke was more experienced than Dean, Dean just played his bass as fast as he could. Suddenly, the vegan uses his powers to make his music loud. Dean stops playing and covers his ears. Finally, Zeke's music blasts Dean off his feet and onto a table full of food.

Once Zeke stops playing, Dean thinks of something off the top of his head. He quickly grabs two cups of coffee and puts half-and-half into one of them. At that time, Abaddon and Castiel appeared. Cas stares in horror as his ex walks toward his boyfriend. The rockstar looks down at Dean and grins, "You see, man? This is what happens when you mess with Lucifer DeVille. If you break up with Cas now, I won't kill you. Lucifer doesn't even like to kill. All he wants is Castiel."

"Not a chance." Dean disagrees. "Let's drink to my memory."

"I'm sorry, but that's pathetic," Abaddon scoffs.

"Dude, I can see in your mind's eye that you put half-and-half into one of those cups in attempt to make me break vegan," Zeke tells him. "I'll take the one with soy." The cup in Dean's right hand flew into Zeke's hand. He take a sip and looks at Dean.

"You know what's funny?" Dean brought up. "I thought really hard about putting the half-and-half in my cup, but then again, I believe that this is the soy…seeing through my mind's eye or whatever."

Zeke's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You just drank half-and-half, bitch." Dean smirks.

"No, no, no!" All of a sudden, Zeke's entire body begins glowing as bright as the sun. Then, he bursts into 4000 coins.

During a moment of silence, Abaddon looks down at the coins in sorrow. Dean stands up and walks over to her. "Hey, I'm sorry," he apologizes.

She turns to him and mumbled, "Sorry? You just made my boyfriend explode into a thousand coins."

"Well you kicked my heart in the ass. Now we're even…Josie." He regretfully said.

His former girlfriend looks at him with sad eyes. "Josie? That's right. Josie…nobody calls me that anybody. I'm just Abaddon."

"Maybe you should go by Josie ever once in awhile." He tells her. Dean walks away with Cas following him.

Outside, Dean stops and turns to his boyfriend. "Evil ex number four," he shrieks. "Are you kidding me?"

"Dean, calm down." Cas tells him. "You were lucky to survive."

"Lucky? That guy had freakin' X-Men powers! You could've told me that one of your exes was a vegan psychopath who's so powerful that I couldn't even touch him! Not to mention the fact that he's also the guy my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Cas calmly asked. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just angry at the fact that these fags keep coming—"

Cas cuts him off. "Fags? Are you serious?"

Soon Dean realized what he said. "I-I didn't mean it like that. Babe, I was talking about them. Not you."

"Because they're gay? Well I'm gay too, Dean. And I don't like that. Did you miss the part where I saved your ass from Meg yesterday?"

"She was fast! I couldn't keep up with her! You could've kicked her ass, but you stopped!"

"Because I can't defeat any of them. Only you can!"

"Well this isn't what I signed for. Maybe next time you could give me a little warning of when one of exes is come and kick my ass. How about you give me a list of all your exes?"

Cas shakes his head. "A list? I don't know when they're coming. You think I'm a part of this?"

"I don't know, Cas. Sometimes I wonder if you're in on this as well."

The more Dean talked the more angry Castiel got. "You think I want this? I'm sick of it, Dean. I thought you would be more understanding. I hate how all of my exes are coming after you and I can't do anything about it." Cas pauses for a moment. "I'm leaving. I shouldn't have trusted you anyway, Dean. You're just another evil ex waiting to happen."

"Wait, Cas." Dean tries to stop him. "Cas!"

His boyfriend turns back and takes a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here. It's your stupid list. Your next targets are my fifth and sixth ex-boyfriends, Michael and Raphael. I spent every Friday with Michael and every Saturday with Raphael. I dumped them both on those days. Goodbye, Dean." At last, Castiel walks away leaving Dean alone. 


	12. Five, Six, Grab your Crucifix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalyptic Twins Numerology
> 
> • Their stage name "Apocalyptic" has eleven letters in it, which is the addition of their numbers (5+6=11)
> 
> • The club they were playing at was called "Archangelic", which also has eleven letters in it.
> 
> • Cas claims that he always spent Fridays (the 5th day of the week) with Michael and Saturdays (the sixth day of the week) with Raphael.
> 
> • Then, Cas admits that he dumped Michael on Friday and Raphael on Saturday
> 
> •Their dragons were shaped like 5 and 6

During band rehearsal, Dean reads the note Cas gave him from the previous night. It reads:

_1\. Uriel Milton_

_2\. Balthazar Roche_

_3\. Meg Masters_

_4\. Zeke Gadreel_

_5 & 6\. The Apocalyptic Twins _

_7\. Lucifer DeVille_

The Apocalyptic Twins, he thought. Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Chuck. "Guys, I got us another gig at the Archangelic," he announces. "We are going to open for the Apocalyptic Twins."

"Wait, apocalyptic?" Dean asked. "As in Raphael and Michael?"

"Yep, those guys are kick-ass DJs. We are gonna open for them." Chuck informs him.

"Great." Dean groans. "I'm going up against Cas's exes again, which are the freakin' Winklevoss Twins."

Jo crosses her arms. "Cas dated twins?" She asked.

"At the same time?" Garth added.

Instead of responding to them, Dean turns to Chuck and demanded, "Tell me everything you know about them."

"They are fraternal twin brothers," Chuck begins to explain. "Michael is the one with light brown hair and green eyes. Raphael has black hair and brown eyes. Both of them are DJs and they are called apocalyptic because their music is able to start the apocalypse."

With all of the new information, Dean begins strumming his bass as he clenches his teeth. "Okay, we're gonna take those two down," he growls.

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Jo asked. "Last time you ran into Cas's ex, you almost got turned to ash by a vegan."

He turns to them. "Hey, I'm not fighting them to stop all of this shit. I'm fighting them to get Cas out of this shit."

"This isn't really your battle to fight, Dean. Why can't you just let Cas deal with all of this?"

Dean turns his back towards his friends and mumbled, "Because I'm the only one who can stop them. They've gone too far and now it's my turn."

* * *

 

Later on, Team Free Will were on stage of the Archangelic Club. There was ginormous audience in the club. "Why are they setting up that stage?" Chuck asked. He points to the stage across from them.

"I think we're on at the same time," Jo guesses.

"That's impossible." Dean tells them. Suddenly, the crowd applauds for the Apocalyptic Twins as they appear on stage. "Oh, shit."

Raphael and Michael walk up on stage. They glanced at each other and turned to the band. By studying their faces, Dean could easily tell that they knew who he was.

"Michael, how shall we end the life of Dean Winchester?" Raphael asks his brother.

The other brother, Michael grins. "Let us make his ears bleed with our kick-ass music, brother," he answers.

Both brothers turn on their music and switch the volume to maximum level. Dean looks into the crowd and finds Cas. He was standing and talking to a blonde man.

_The ocean's water starts to rise_

_The sun disappears from the skies_

_Humans of the world are corrupted_

_As the volcanoes erupted_

_Angels are falling_

_The wild is calling_

_Fire keeps burning_

_While the world is still turning_

_You can run but you can't hide_

_From the monsters outside_

_Come forth, boys and girls_

_As you watch the end of the world_

_Now there's something to fear_

_Because the end is here!_

The Apocalyptic Twins' music created electricity around them. All of a sudden, the electricity forms into two dragons. One on Raphael's side was purple and the one on Michael's side was yellow. Both dragons were in the shape of the number 5 and 6.

A large vibration sent Dean and his band flying across the stage. The crowd cheers and Chuck panted, "They tore the roof of this place!" He points to the giant hole in the ceiling. "Guys, we just blew it in front of the Boss!"

Dean gets up and asks his friend, "Who the hell is the Boss?"

"His name is Lucifer DeVille," Jo groans as she fixes his drums. "He's that creepy blonde next to your boyfriend."

Once Jo said that, Dean's eyes caught Castiel next to a scary-looking blonde guy, who was clapping as he stares at Dean. "Lucifer is the Boss?!" He exclaims. "Okay, let's do this!"

The band gathered their equipment together and got ready. Jo angrily taps her drum sticks together and they start their music.

_I hear the noises_

_All of your voices_

_Telling you to stay back_

_We're ready to attack_

_You say you're big and strong_

_But we will prove you wrong_

_The hotness turns to cold_

_The beast inside will be controlled_

_We are no longer afraid_

_The darkness will fade_

As the crowd cheers for them, electricity forms all around Team Free Will. The lightning on their side transforms into a giant blue monster with fangs and monstrous features. The three monsters flew above the crowd. As the battle of both bands continue, both of the dragons flew around Team Free Will's monster.

**Apocalyptic Twins:** _You are no match!_

**Team Free Will:** _Well you ain't no catch!_

_You will be destroyed!_

_Are you getting annoyed?_

_You'll be sorry when we're done_

_We ain't gonna hide or run_

_Can you see the anger in my eyes?_

_You're not making me paralyzed_

_Soon you will be turned to ash_

_It'll be a burn and crash_

_Are you ready to die?_

_Kiss me goodbye!_

_We are untamed and uncut_

_Well it looks like your time is up!_

At last, the Beast belonging to Team Free Will catches both dragons in his fists and throws them at Raphael and Michael. Before they knew it, the electricity from the dragons causes both brothers to exploded into thousands of coins.

Dean and his band stopped as the whole crowd cheers for them. Next to him was a floating number one, which meant an extra life. He touches it and it disappears. The one thing that caught Dean's attention was Castiel leaving with Lucifer. Dean puts his guitar down and ran after his boyfriend.

Finally, he finds Cas outside of the club. "Cas?!" He calls out his name. There he was. In the middle of the sidewalk. "Cas!" Dean runs to him and stops once he turns to him.

"Hello, Dean," he responded. "I need to talk to you."

"So do I. Look…" Dean hesitantly thought over what he was going to say. "…I get it now, Cas. The whole exes thing is a giant pain in the ass. None of that matters to me. You matter to me…because I'm in _lesbians_ with you."

Once he says that, Casriel makes his confused face. "What? Never mind that. Dean…I'm sorry, but we have to break up."

Suddenly, Dean's whole world comes crashing down. The last words that left Cas's mouth were the last words he ever expected to hear. "What? Cas, what are you…why?"

"It's Lucifer, Dean. I-I can't help myself around him. He's the only one out there for me." His blue eyes began watering.

Lucifer appeared and threw his arm over Cas's shoulders. "That's the bad news," he interrupted. "The good news is that I'm officially loving Team Free Willy."

"Will," Dean corrects him.

"Whatever. You guys are a good band with the three members, lots of confidence, and a smokin' hot blonde on drums. That's a win in my book." He takes out a piece of paper and pen from his briefcase. "I want to sign you guys for a four album contract."

Seeing that hot-headed bastard near his Castiel unleashed a flow of rage inside of Dean. "Not a chance," he declines. "I'm not playing with you in charge."

"Okay, I get it, Dean. If this is about Castiel, my suggestion is that you let this go. I can't work with people who want _my boyfriend_."

The last words sent Dean off the edge. "He's mine, you asshole!" He hisses at him.

Before he could do anything, Cas steps in between Dean and Lucifer. "Dean, stop it!" He yells at him. "I don't want you anymore! Lucifer is the one I want! Not you! Just leave me alone!"

After a moment of silence, Dean manages to calm down. "Well I'm not signing for the deal," he murmured.

"I will," said Garth from behind.

Lucifer hands the paper to Chuck. All of them except Dean sign the papers and hand them back to Lucifer. "Thank you. Well I should be going. Sweetheart, you coming?" He looks at Cas.

During another moment of silence, Cas stares at Dean and says, "Thank you…for everything." He follows Lucifer into the limo and drives away.

The entire day Dean was moping around. Cas was the one thing that wouldn't leave his mind. After what he has done, this is all he was left with. He just couldn't believe that Cas was the one to leave him. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not like this.

Dean sat on the swings of a playground with his brother next to him. "Dean, was he really the one?" Sam asked him. "Did you see a future with this guy?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. I figured that I would end up living the apple pie life with Cas. That would make me the happiest bastard in the world."

"Hey, time heals." Sam didn't really know what to say to his brother. "Plus, there might be a lesson in all of this. We never date the guy with eleven evil ex-boyfriends."

"Seven." He corrected.

"Oh, that's not too bad." He smirks.


	13. The Last Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just asking if anybody has done supernatural frozen

In the evening, Dean sat on his couch drinking his thoughts away. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Cas. There was nothing that could mend his broken heart.

Charlie sat next to her best friend and asks, "Are you okay?" She was worried about him since he was drinking too many beers. He nods his head.

"No, Charlie, I'm not. This is like my sixth drink and I'm still not dead yet."

"Hey, don't worry, Dean. It'll be alright. You fought for him. You did everything for him." She couldn't find the words to cheer him up.

"Well I fought a bald human torch, a stuck-up brit brat, a crazy bitch, a cocky vegan, the Wonder Twins, and I haven't even faced Lucifer yet. This wasn't supposed to end like this." All of a sudden, Dean's phone rings. He grabs it and answers, "Hello?"

"Dean Winchester, have you healed from your so-called broken heart yet?" A voice asked him.

Dean knew exactly who it was. "What do you want now, Lucifer?" He rolled his eyes.

"Look, man, I want to check up on you and see how you're doing. Honestly, I felt bad after what happened with Castiel and all."

Dean takes a deep breath. "Is he with you?" He asked him.

"Yes, yes, he is. Poor little thing. I found him crying once I took him back to my home. Ever since he dumped you, he hasn't really been the same." His tone of voice was mockery. How dare he toy with Castiel's feelings? "So, Dean, I'm opening the Chaos Theatre tonight. The Free for Alls are playing and I was wondering if you wanted to stop by or whatever. I will be there…so will Castiel."

The more he kept talking the more it made Dean angry. "What are you going to do to him?" Dean demanded.

"Nothing much. I figured that you would come just to save him, but you know very well that you can never save him from this. He's weak and he can't fight us. This is a league game, Dean. Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna make sure that he wishes that he never left me in the first place. So you better get your ass over here in forty-five minutes or else the first thing I'm gonna cut off is his tongue so you won't hear him scream. Bye."

Once he hung up on Dean, Charlie tells him, "Forget what I said. Finish him."

Dean quickly gets dressed and hops into his car. He drives to the Chaos Theatre and parks in the parking lot. In front of the door was a guy lighting his cigarette. "Password," he says.

"Whatever," Dean groans.

"Go in." He nods. The door opens and Dean walks into an empty hallway.

At the end of the hall was two guys in front of an elevator. "Second password," one of them says.

"Fuck you," Dean guesses. Then, the let him into the elevator. Dean anxiously waits as the elevator goes to the seventh floor.

Finally, the elevator doors open. Dean had never seen a club this huge. The ceiling was about a hundred feet above his head and the room was the size of a basketball court. It includes two mini pyramids and Team Free Will was playing on one of them.

Once they saw Dean, they stopped playing. "Dean, let it go," Chuck warns him. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

"What if I want the satisfaction?" Dean pointed out to them.

"Dean Winchester!" Lucifer called out his name. He was sitting on top of the other pyramid with Castiel next to him. "Hey, buddy, you are right on time! Could one of you ladies get this young man a Shirley Temple?"

One of the servers came up to Dean with a Shirley Temple on a tray. Dean angrily flips it out of her hand and growls at Lucifer, "I'm not here to drink. I'm here to get Cas."

"Oh, why so angry?" Lucifer mocks his innocence. "I got no beef with you."

"Well I got beef with you! If you don't let Cas go right now, I'll destroy you!" He warns him.

Lucifer stands up and brushes his fingers through Cas's black hair. "I didn't choose this. Castiel made his choice and I think you need to learn how to deal with it."

Seeing him near his Castiel made Dean's stomach twisted into a knot. "I don't care if I don't get him back or not. All I care about is protecting him from you."

"You want to fight me…for him?" Lucifer calmly asked.

"Was that not clear?" Dean asked.

During a moment of silence, Lucifer took a step away from Cas and glares at Dean. "Now why the hell would you wanna do that?" He asked.

"Because I am in love with him!" Dean admits. A flow of happiness grew inside of Cas once he heard that. Out of the blue, a ninja sword appears lodged in Dean's chest. Even though it scared him, he yanks it out and holds it with two hands.

Lucifer grins. "I think this needs some music. Joanna!" He yells at Jo.

Jo mumbles into the microphone, "We are Team Free Will. We are here to sell out and make money and stuff. One, two, three, four!" The band started playing the music.

Suddenly, seven guys from all different directions charge towards Dean. The first thing he does is duck once they came at him. Everybody at the party screams and runs. Garth, Jo, and Chuck watch Dean in amazement as they keep playing. Dean finally kills one of them by slicing them with his sword. One by one he swatted them with his sword and they disintegrated into piles of coins.

Once he was done with them, Dean looks up at Lucifer. "Is that all you got, Lucy?" He hollered.

"Welcome to the last level, bitch!" Lucifer cackles. He slides a sword out of his sleeve and holds it up.

Both men charge towards each other leaping into the air. The first one to swing his sword was Lucifer. Dean tried to block himself, but the villain was too strong and smashes Dean's sword into a thousand pieces. Dean collapses on the stairs along with the pieces of his broken sword. Team Free Will stops playing and watch intensely.

Lucifer elegantly lands on his feet and chuckles, "You wanna know the reasons why I started this: pride, lust, greed, gluttony, sloth, envy, and mostly…anger. That's right, man, I am angry. I work everyday and I was only trying to give my boyfriend the perfect life, but no, he leaves me for a tool like you. At least I would never leave him for anybody else."

"The only tool here is you," Dean groans as he weakly stands up. "If you did love him, then he wouldn't have left you. Cas is everything good in the fucked-up world and he deserves way better than you."

Cas stays where he is and watches them both. "He has his own life," Lucifer informs him. "You don't tell him what's best for him. Now I think it's time to pay a little visit…into hell!" He lifts up his sword above his head.

Before anything could happen, a female voice screams, "DEAN!" Lucifer turns around and a foot kicks him in the shoulder causing him to drop his sword.

The person falls on the stairs and gets back up on their feet. It turns out to be Becky wearing all black and has two ninja swords in both of her hands. "Becky?" Dean says her name.

Lucifer bursts out laughing, "This is so hilarious! Your ex-girlfriend is here to save you! That's so adorable!"

Becky angrily yells, "You'll pay for what you did to him!"

"Listen, Shortcake, your ex-boyfriend knew what he was going up against." Lucifer explains. "Everybody warned him about what happens when you date Castiel. Did he listen? No, he just—"

She cuts him off. "I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to him!" Becky points her sword at Cas.

"What?" Cas asked, confused by Becky's revenge.

"Get ready to have your fat ass kicked!" She growls as she leaps into the air.

In a quick moment, Cas grabbed long, skinny stand next to Lucifer's throne and shields himself from Becky. "You're kidding, right?" He asks her. She wouldn't answer him. Instead, Becky swings her sword at him only to have it blocked with a stand.

After a few moments of watching, Lucifer swings his arm at Dean. Luckily, he catches it and kicks him in the stomach. They continuously hit and kicked each other in anger.

During that, Becky and Cas battled it out on the top of the pyramid. "What the hell is your problem?!" Cas demanded from her.

He attempted to stab her, but Becky blocks them and pushes the top to the floor. "You stole Dean from me, you fat ass!" She cries out.

Castiel pulls the stand away and they kept swinging at each other. "I didn't steal Dean! I didn't steal anybody!"

"Liar!" Becky hollers. "You lair! Liar!" As he fights Lucifer, Dean could hear the arguing between Castiel and Becky. Soon he realized that Becky was blaming Cas for the breakup. He had to stop them.

Lucifer swings both of his arms at Dean, but he manages to block them. Then, he slams his forehead against his and kicked him in the chest. Lucifer goes flying back off of the mini pyramid and onto the floor.

After that, Dean runs up to stop Becky and Cas. He comes in between them before they could kill each other. "Stop it!" He yells at them. "Enough! Cut it out!" Both of them had stopped and looked at Dean. "Nobody stole anybody. Becky, I cheated on you with Cas. I wasn't planning on it. It's just that I met him and I completely forgot about you."

Becky's eyes widen and she gasps, "You cheated on me, Dean? You cheated on both of us?!"

"How could you cheat on me?" Castiel asked him.

Dean looks at them. "Cas, I couldn't help myself around you. And I'm sorry for hurting you both."

All of a sudden, a sword is plunged through Dean's back and out of his chest. The person holding the sword was Lucifer, who was grinning as he twisted the sword. Garth and Chuck's jaws drop, and Jo covers her mouth with her hand in shocked. Becky gasps in horror and Castiel breathlessly screams, "NOOOO!"

With his last breath, Dean chokes, "I'll see you…in hell."

"Tell them Lucifer sent you," he murmurs. At last, he lets go of the sword.

Dean falls like a puppet with its strings cut off. Cas rushes to his side and cradled Dean's body in his arms. He caresses his face and lets out a whimper as Dean's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Oh, Dean, you can cheat on whoever, but you can't cheat death." Lucifer cackles.


	14. Seven Minutes in Hell

The darkness was finally taking over Dean. He never expected his death to be like this. Was this the end? He was dead now.

Another question that is running through Dean's head: Is this how death begins? Is it just an endless vision of darkness with nothing but the color black? No, it must be more than that. He pictured it as seeing a very bright light in the sky. The light is so bright and beautiful that it was too hard to resist. You have the feeling of not wanting to go towards it, but you mostly knew that you have to go. Once you started following the light, there's no turning back. As you travel through the light, every bit of the pain you had just suffered through just leaves your body. Then, it won't be long until you enter the gateway to heaven.

It wasn't his choice to began with. Dean fought hard for Castiel and now he was killed by Lucifer.

Dean opens his eyes to find himself in a mysterious place. It was dark and stormy. There was no one in sight and fog was everywhere. "Hello?" He shouts. "Is anybody there?!"

"I'm sorry about this, Dean," said a familiar voice.

He turns to his right to find Castiel glowing like a lantern in the darkness. Dean stands up and gazes at him. "The worst part was getting killed by that asshole. I didn't really think it would end like this."

"I never meant to drag you into this, Dean. I just wanted something simple. I just wanted to be free and with someone who loves me."

"Cas, how did he started all of this? What did you do to make him so crazy?"

All the memories in Castiel's mind were too much for him. He could only tell Dean the simplest details. "I was the one obsessed with him. Out of nowhere, he wanted me, but he ignored me. I was more alone with him than I ever was on my own. When I left him, he started paying attention. I had to leave and now he won't leave me alone."

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Then, why go back to him? Do you love him?"

"I don't love him." Cas confesses to him. "All he wants is me. I went with him so that he would leave you alone. Dean, I can't live with myself knowing that I'm the reason he wants to kill you."

"What about me? Do you feel anything for me at all?" Dean hoped that Cas actually had feelings for him. He knew exactly what love was because of Cas.

"I don't love Lucifer because I love you, Dean. I love you more than anybody else on this earth."

He loves me, Dean thought. He really loves me! "I knew it. Well I really fought hard for you." Dean looks down at his feet in disappointment.

At that moment, Castiel places his hand on Dean's bicep. "Maybe I'm not the one you should've been fighting for," he suggested. "And you're not dead."

"What?" Dean shook his head in confusion. Suddenly, he turns to his left and finds the same floating number 1 above his shoulder. "I have an extra life? Awesome!" The mysterious number one goes into Dean's body causing him to glow.

Out of the blue, Dean finds himself in his car. He was in the parking lot of the Chaos Theatre. Soon he realizes that his extra life has allowed him to start over. "Hm, there really are second chances," he says to himself.

Dean confidently walks up to the door where the same bodyguard was. After lighting his cigarette, he holds up his hand gesturing him to stop. "Password," he says.

"Your hair looks stupid," Dean insults him. Unlike from the previous event, the bodyguard transforms into a pile of coins allowing Dean to pass through.

Once he got in, Dean approaches the two bodyguards blocking the elevator. Since he knew what happened with the first guy, Dean figured that he should do the same with the other ones. "Second password," said one of the guards.

Without warning, Dean thrashes his fists at both of them. Both disintegrated into piles of coins. After Dean was finished, he walks into the elevator and presses the seventh button.

During his time in the elevator, a rush of adrenaline began to flow through Dean's veins. Now that he knew about the future, he realizes that he has to make it right. What went wrong from the previous fight? Was it because he didn't fight hard enough for Castiel? No, Cas was the one he needed to fight for. It was for himself.

Finally, the elevator doors open.

It looked the same as last time. Team Free Will was on top of one of the mini pyramids playing their songs. Once they spotted Dean, they immediately stop. "Dean, let it go," Chuck warns his friend.

"I know what I'm doing," Dean informs him. "Chuck, the bass line is awesome. You guys sound better without me. Garth, you are definitely a bass player. And Jo…I'm sorry about everything. You're always right and I'm an idiot." All of them smile in response.

All of a sudden, Lucifer shouts from the top of the other pyramid, "Dean Winchester! Hey, buddy, you are right on time!"

"Shut up!" Dean hisses at him. "You're pretentious, the club sucks dick, and I'm about make you wish that you never even existed! Let's do this!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lucifer stops him. "You want to fight me…for him?" He gestures to Cas, who was sitting next to him.

"No, I wanna fight you for me." Suddenly, the same sword appeared in Dean's chest. He victoriously yanks it out of his chest and looks at Lucifer.

"I think we need some music for this. Joanna!" Lucifer commanded.

Jo shouts to the top of her lungs. "WE ARE TEAM FREE WILL AND WE'RE HERE TO WATCH DEAN WINCHESTER DRAG YOUR ASS BACK TO HELL! One, two, three, four!"

Suddenly, the same seven guys from all different directions charge towards Dean. The first thing he does is duck once they came at him. Everybody at the party screams and runs. Garth, Jo, and Chuck watch Dean in amazement as they keep playing.

He didn't change this part at all. Dean finally kills one of them by slicing them with his sword. One by one he swatted them with his sword and they disintegrated into piles of coins.

Once he was done with them, Dean looks up at Lucifer. "Is that all you got, Lucy?" He hollered.

"Welcome to the last level, bitch!" Lucifer cackles. He slides a sword out of his sleeve and holds it up. Both men charge towards each other leaping into the air.

Instead of blocking Lucifer's sword, Dean swings his sword at his opponent's sword. Lucifer's sword shatters into pieces as he falls on the stairs. Dean lands on the top of the pyramid next to Cas.

"Becky, I know you're in here," Dean says aloud. "Don't attack—"

"DEAN!" Becky screams. Both guys turn back to find Becky flying towards them. Her foot slams into Cas's face and collapses a few steps away on the stairs. "Steal my boyfriend and get away with it? I don't think so!"

She swings her swords down at him, but they are blocked by Dean. "Becky, don't do it," Dean tells her.

"No, Dean!" Becky growls at him. "This fat ass hurt me and I will have my revenge!"

"I'm the one who hurt you, Becky." He confesses to her. "I cheated on you. I cheated on the both of you with each other."

At that moment, Becky drops her swords and Castiel stands up. "How could cheat on the both of us?" Becky breathlessly asks.

Dean had to make this right the second time. "Becky, the only reason I dated you was because I was lonely and desperate. After Abaddon dumped me, I though my life was over and that I was only good enough for you. But I'm not. I didn't mean to cheat on you. I just couldn't help myself around Cas." He turns back to Castiel. "Cas, I know you went back to Lucifer to protect me. You don't have to. I'm gonna get us both out of this. I'm doing it because I love you…and you're not a fat ass. She didn't mean it."

Castiel looks up at him and flashes his rare, shy smile. "You love me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Please say you love me back. I know you do."

A tear ran down Cas's cheek and dripped from his chin. "I love you too, Dean. I love you more than anybody else on earth."

It was the exact same words he told him from his death experience. "I love you too, Cas. I love you so much."

"Hello?" Lucifer interrupts. "Are we done with the apologies and lovey-dovey crap? I thought we were battling here."

Dean clenches his teeth and comes face to face with Lucifer. "We will fight…right here…right now."

"This was all because of Castiel, wasn't it? You love him? Don't you see what happens when you're with him? You're risking your life for him, Dean." He looks over at Cas. "Just wait, Castiel. This will be more painful for you than him. When I'm done with him, you're gonna wish that you were never born in the first place."

"You are not going to touch him," Dean murmurs.

"Wrong move, Lose-Chester." He cackles. A ninja sword appears in Lucifer's hand. It was glowing red like Darth Vader's lightsaber.

The battle begins with Dean swinging his sword at Lucifer. Unexpectedly, Lucifer blocks each swing with his sword with only one hand. As their fight continues, Lucifer laughs in mockery.

"We got to help Dean," Becky tells Cas.

"Becky, we can't," he warns her. "Only Dean can defeat him."

"Yeah, but we can help him." She corrects him.

Dean continues swinging at Lucifer until they both collided their swords together. They forcefully pushed their swords against each other until Dean looses his strength. Lucifer pushes him back and attempts to swat at him.

Then, Becky blocks his sword with hers and knocks him away from Dean. Both exes came face to face with the vicious Lucifer.

He grins as he gazes at them. "Too much for you, Lucy?" Becky asks him.

"Two bitches against me?" Lucifer chortles. "Now this is what I call a challenge."

Dean takes him in the front while Becky gets Lucifer from the back. First, Lucifer swings at each of them and they continuously block themselves. Cas stood at the top of the stairs watching them in horror. Stay alive, he thought.

As Lucifer kept teasing them, he kicks Dean in the back of his knee causing him to fall. Then, he turns back to Becky and knocks her sword out of her hand. Once she looses her sword, Becky gets kicked in the stomach by Lucifer. She flies off of the pyramid, but luckily she caught the edge of it.

In the heat of the moment, Dean lifts up his sword and Lucifer smashes down on it. Dean's sword shattered into hundreds of pieces and he drops to his knees.

Before anything else could happen, Castiel comes up to Lucifer and seductively wraps his arms around his neck. Dean's heart drops into his stomach as he gazes at the love of his life in the arms of his enemy. "Still my man, uh?" Lucifer chuckles.

"And you're still my bitch," Cas grumbles. All of a sudden, Cas knees him in the groin causing Lucifer to let out a yelp of pain. While distracted, Becky uses her scarf to wrap around Lucifer's sword and yanks it out of his hand.

Lucifer angrily turns to Castiel and punches him in the face. Without control of his body, Cas stumbles onto the stairs. "I just wanted you to love me, Castiel," Lucifer tells him. The tone of his voice was as mad as a hatter. "That's all I ever really wanted. Then you left me for this reckless piece of shit. I had to come all the way to Lawrence and bring your exes to let you know that you hurt too many people. You hurt us all, Castiel. So what in the living hell do I have to do to make you love me? Tell me, Castiel! Why won't you love me?! Tell me! Tell me right now!" Out of the blue, Lucifer savagely kicks Cas in the stomach causing his body to uncontrollably rolled down the staircase. Finally, he hits the floor groaning in agony.

Dean and Becky stood there as Lucifer faces them. They fiercely gaze at him as they come up with a plan to stop him once and for all. "I touched him," Lucifer mocks Dean. "What the hell are you gonna do about it?"

Out of the blue, Dean throws the first punch and Becky hits him too. They repeatedly punched and kicked the bastard over and over again. Dean makes a roadhouse kick to Lucifer's stomach making him stumble into Becky's arms, but she pushes him back towards Dean. With a little self-control, Lucifer kicks his foot at him. Instead of getting hit, Dean catches his foot and throws it up. Lucifer backflips and falls to his knees in front of Dean.

As Becky and Cas watch, Lucifer's body begins to glitch like a scratched DVD. He shamefully looks up at Dean and mutters, "Look at us, Winchester. Fighting over a guy and turning me into the bad guy? This was a lesson for you. Castiel just leaves a trail of broken hearts and he needs a taste of his own medicine. You'll know how it feels once he leaves you too."

"Oh, Lucy, you can't make somebody love you," Dean tells him. "That's not how love works."

He smiles in madness one last time. "I will see you in hell!"

"Tell them Dean Winchester sent you!" At last Dean slams his forehead against Lucifer's forehead. Lucifer bursts in millions of coins that go raining down in the Chaos Theater.

Team Free Will gasp in amazement as coins fell down on them. "Do we still get paid?" Garth awkwardly asks his friends.

Jo tosses his drumsticks in the air and murmurs, "There goes our deal." Chuck abruptly starts grabbing a handful of coins and sticks them in his pockets.

After the coins stop flying, Cas stands up as Dean and Becky walked towards him. The first thing Dean did was embrace him in his arms. He picks Cas up off the ground and triumphantly spun around in circles a few times. Then, Dean places him back on his feet and caresses his face. "You alright, Cas," he asks him.

"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel assures him. "You did it. You saved us all. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Well I should mostly thank you and Becky for the help. I would've been dead if it wasn't for you two."

Becky picks up Lucifer's ninja sword from the ground and looks at it. "At least we have a little souvenir for this epic event," she says.

She hands it to Dean and he vegans to study it. "Dean . . . " Lucifer's voice came from the sword. " . . . you succeeded in defeating us, but can you defeat yourself?"

All of a sudden, Dean caught a glimpse of a stranger on the sword's reflection. Becky, Castiel, and Dean turn back to find a clone of Dean that looked nothing like him. His hair was a light shade of brown and was parted to the side. The skin complexion of Dean's clone was deadly pale and his clothes were all black but in Dean's regular attire. The worst part was his eyes because they were fully pitch black. "What the hell is that?" Becky shakily breathed.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the clone. "I'm the other Dean, but I prefer Deanmon."

The real Dean shook his head in confusion. "So you're a demon?" He asked his clone.

"Precisely yes." He answers.

Both Cas and Becky stand on both sides of Dean ready to fight Deanmon until Dean holds up his hand. "You guys get out of here," he tells them. "This is something I have to face on my own."

They did what he said and walked out of the theater. Dean turns back to Deanmon and says, "Okay, let's do this."

Deanmon laughs in insanity. "It's just me and you, Dean. Lean Mean Dean!"

Castiel and Becky waited for Dean outside in the cold. Moments later, the door opens. It was Dean and Deanmon talking and laughing together. "So wait they actually put onion rings inside the bread?" Deanmon asked his host.

Dean nodded. "Yes, they do. Spanky's make the best burgers ever! Oh, hey, guys." They turned to the two friends.

"You two are friends?" Becky asked them.

"Deanmon here isn't really a bad guy." Dean explains to them. "He's me so he has all of my qualities. In fact…Deanmon, you know Becky, right." He nudges his clone to his ex-girlfriend.

Once he stepped too close to Becky, Deanmon shyly smiles at her. "Hey, you really know your way with a sword," he compliments her.

"Thanks," she replies. "Your eyes are fully black like a shark. I-I like that."

As they continued talking, Cas turns around and starts walking off. Dens caught a view of him leaving and runs to him. "Hey, you're leaving?" Dean asked him.

"Everywhere I go, people get hurt," Cas tells him. "Maybe it's best for everyone if I just leave."

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "I'll get over it eventually," he smirks. "You mind if I tag along?"

The response brightens Castiel's face. "You wanna come with me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. I'll follow you anywhere, Castiel."

Before they could leave, they waved goodbye to Becky and Deanmon. The couple walks away towards dawn.


End file.
